


A Family made out of Angels

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nanny!Dean, Papa!Castiel, but he has three sons and he just needs a nanny, castiel works with hunters, gabe balth and aflie are really cas' sons, i will tag the story as it goes, there are still hunters and monsters out in the world, toddler!Gabriel, toddler!balthazar, toddler!samandriel, which is where dean comes in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Castiel is overwhelmed. He works with a few hunters together and that alone is already stress. But his three little sons, who scare every nanny away, add even more stress onto his plate. But then he finds the perfect nanny…





	1. I quit, Mr. Novak

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiya.
> 
> So maybe some of you already know a story like this with Steve Rogers / Tony Stark that i never finished. But since i somehow can't write that pairing anymore...i will do this now with Cas and Dean which is so much more easier. 
> 
> Sorry to anyone who wanted to see the Steve and Tony story continued. (maybe some day i will) 
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________
> 
> ANYWAY HAVE FUN!

"Mr. Novak, I quit!" Castiel is not even with both feet in his hall, when the new nanny walks towards him. She looks very angry and Castiel tries so hard, not to roll his eyes. He fails. He had a very bad day at work and it took hours for his hunter friends to kill the ghost, because Castiel made a mistake.

"Mrs. Masters, I…" Castiel starts slowly and he puts his suitcase down, next to the door. But she doesn't seem to listen to him, instead she shakes her head and her dark hair looks a bit ruffled. She huffs.

"No. There is no amount you could pay me, that I would take care of those monsters again." She says and she even shudders. Castiel sighs. He doesn't want to deal with her, even though he should probably tell her off, for calling his sons monsters. Castiel has seen some real monsters.

But then again. This nanny didn't even last two days with his sons.

"I'm really sorry, if they caused you inconvenience, but I can promise you, that won't happen again." Castiel says and he still tries to calm himself down or he would really explode. But she doesn't listen and just turns around.

"I will get my things and leave." She says and then stomps over to the living room. Castiel is still standing in his hall and then shakes his head. He presses his fingers against the bridge of his nose. He always does that, when he is stressed.

He can hear the nanny in his living room swearing under her breath and packing his things. Castiel is pretty sure, he can't make her stay anyway and decides to ignore her. He should find his sons, that is so much more important. 

"Balthazar?" Castiel calls out for his oldest son. He is on the bottom of the stairs and waits. He can already hear the steps, that announce his son. Balthazar looks a bit stressed, when he comes down the stairs. The moment he is safe on the ground, he runs over to his father.

"Papa!" Balthazar yells and before Castiel can react to that, Balthazar already jumps against him and puts his arms around Castiel's hips, while he presses his face against Castiel's belly. He then looks up with his bright blue eyes and Castiel can see how close he is to break into tears.

"Hey my big boy. Where are the other two?" Castiel asks and Balthazar frowns hard at that. Castiel goes down to his knees and puts his hands on Balthazar's shoulders. He then carefully pushes some of Balthazar's brown strands out of his eyes. Balthazar looks angry, but also way too sad. Castiel knows what that means. 

"They are upstairs." Balthazar says and sniffles quietly. Castiel nods and then gets up again. He picks Balthazar up as well and presses him against his side, before he kisses his son's hot cheek.

Castiel had missed his boys and he wishes, he could just come home one evening, without the apocalypse effects in his living room. Castiel stares at the chaos on the floor and sighs again. He can also hear Mrs. Masters muttering again and decides, to ignore all of this for now.

He swallows loudly, because that will be a lot of work to do, when he sees all those toys laying around. Seems as if his sons had a lot of fun at least. Or he hopes so. Balthazar is wriggling in his arms and Castiel puts him down. Balthazar climbs the stairs up and Castiel is close behind him.

Balthazar runs towards the green door and opens it. Castiel hears it, before he even takes another step. The quiet sobs.

Castiel comes closer and then he steps into the room and just as he thought, his youngest son Samandriel is laying in his tiny bed. Crying. The tears fall down his beautiful face and Castiel's heart breaks, every time he has to see it. Gabriel, his twin brother, is beside Samandriel and tries to soothe his brother somehow.

"P-papa!" Gabriel stutters, when he sees his father and Castiel comes closer. He sits next to Balthazar, who already sits at the edge of the bed. He also looks more teary now.

"Hey Sunshine." Castiel whispers and then kisses Gabriel's dirty brown hair. Gabriel's hazel eyes look watery and he sniffles quietly, too. Samandriel's blue eyes are completely red. Even though they are twins, they look different. They both have brown hair, but Gabriel's is a bit lighter. Almost like his mother's. He also has the hazel eyes from her. Samandriel has bright blue eyes, just like Balthazar. They both look more like him, than their mother.

"Baby, what happened?" Castiel whispers to Samandriel, who didn't even seem to realize, that his father his here. He is still holding Gabriel's hand and cries quietly.

"Balth? Could you please get me a washcloth for your brother?" Castiel asks quietly and Balthazar jumps up, before he runs towers the bathroom. Castiel uses the moment, to get into the bed as well. He carefully lays down besides Samandriel, when Gabriel makes some space for him. He lays down on his back and hugs Samandriel against his chest. Finally his son reacts and puts his hand over Castiel's heart.

"Dada?" Balthazar sobs between all those tears and Castiel strokes his hair.

"Dada is here, Baby. Everything will be alright." Castiel whispers and Gabriel scoops closer again. He sits down on Castiel's legs and strokes his twin brothers hand. Gabriel is normally really carefree and always happy, but now he is worried about his twin brother.

Samandriel doesn't say anything more and Castiel already thought so. Samandriel is the youngest from his sons. Almost twenty minutes younger than Gabriel and he is always so quiet and shy. The completely contrary to Gabriel. 

Balthazar comes back with the washcloth and Castiel tries to clean Samandriel's face with it. Samandriel doesn't fight back and Castiel even manages to wash Gabriel's face without any complains.

"What happened, Balth?" Castiel asks quietly and Balthazar shrugs with one shoulder.

"We played, Papa. W-with the new car you bought me! The red racing car. And…and we needed a race track so…we build one in the living room." Balthazar explains hastily and Castiel sighs inwardly. That means Balthazar destroyed his living room like that. His oldest son is always full of energy and likes to play with his fast cars or a ball. 

"And Mrs. Masters, didn't like that?" Castiel asks and Balthazar's grin slips off his face. He frowns again and then shakes his head slowly. Castiel hates to see his sons like this.

"No..she was…she was mean Papa! She said bad words and she didn't even…apologize!" Balthazar says outraged and Castiel tries very hard not to laugh at his face. He is just too cute sometimes. Balthazar likes rules. He wants people to follow the rules his father made, but he is the one who always forgets that he has to follow those rules as well.

"And what happened to Alfie?" Castiel asks and uses the nickname for his youngest son. He doesn't even know why he is called like that, but Gabriel started it. Samandriel had stopped crying and his eyes are closed now, he is breathing calmly. He always calms down fast, when Castiel is there.

"I d-drew." Samandriel stutters quietly and Castiel kisses him on the forehead. 

Of course he drew. Samandriel loves to draw all day and Castiel loves to watch him. Samandriel doesn't need the action like his brothers do. He likes to sit down and draw silly things for hours. Even though his drawings aren't that good, Castiel believes his son his very talented. 

"But?" Castiel asks, because he knows that wasn't the whole story.

"He drew on the wall." Balthazar says quietly and Castiel snorts quietly. No wonder his sons are little terrors like that, if Castiel has to laugh at the things they do.

"Alfie, baby. You know you aren't allowed to draw on the walls." Castiel says and he tries to be quiet, when he says it. But he still uses his stern voice. The boys need to learn, that they can't do what they want. There are rules and Castiel expects them to understand that.

Samandriel opens his eyes again and his eyes are still full of tears. Castiel knows that he didn't cry, because he broke a rule. Gabriel jumps to action this time and crawls over Castiel's leg to his brother. He carefully presses himself next to his brother on Castiel's belly.

"Nanny mean." Gabriel says and he sounds angry, but he carefully strokes his brothers hair. Castiel has to smile at that. Gabriel is always so loud and happy, but he is so careful with his brother and loves to take care of him. Castiel is sure that Samandriel is just like he was as a child. Balthazar and Gabriel are more like their mother. 

"Yelled." Samandriel whispers then and Castiel finally understands. There is nothing more worse for Samandriel to be yelled at. Samandriel is so shy, that he doesn't even talk much when it's just Castiel and the boys. And if there is a unfamiliar person with him and then even yelling, it's too much for him.

"It's okay, baby. She will never yell at you again." Castiel says and he carefully sits up again. Gabriel seems to understand and gets off him and out of the bed. Samandriel is still cuddling his father.

"Angry?" Samandriel whispers and Castiel can hear in his voice, how afraid Samandriel is. Castiel shakes his head and presses another kiss on Samandriel's hair.

"I'm never really angry with you three, you know? But we still have to clean all of this up, yeah? Balth, can you please go to the living room with Gabe and start to put away all those toys? And Alfie, we both go and get a bucket and some warm water, so we can clean the walls." Castiel says and all of his three sons nod at his words.

Castiel gets up for real now and goes over to the bathroom. He takes the bucket and fills it with some warm water, before he searches for some sponges. Samandriel is with him and he even has one hand in the hem of Castiel's shirt. The other hand is free and he has his thumb in his mouth.

This is not unusual for him. Whenever he has a bad day, he searches for some comfort from his father. Castiel strokes his hair again and smiles down at him. He could never be mad at his little prince. 

"Mrs. Masters you can go." Castiel says, when he enters the living room, but she is already gone. Castiel frowns, but decides to ignore this behavior. He instead puts Samandriel down, who he had picked up to get down the stairs and looks for his other two sons.

The really started to clean up and some toys are already back in their toy boxes, Castiel had bought for them. Balthazar has even turned on some music and is dancing while he cleans up. Castiel chuckles, when he sees that. Even Gabriel is quietly dancing, while he puts his toys in his green box. 

His three son are all special. Samandriel likes to draw all day and he is so quiet. Balthazar likes music and dancing and just everything that is loud. Gabriel likes mostly sweets but as Balthazar he is also happy with loud things.

"Boys? I don't think Mrs. Masters will come back." Castiel says and he sits down in front of the wall, where Samandriel had drawn some flowers. He carefully takes the sponges and tries to get rid of all the marker. Samandriel doesn't say anything, but he sits down as well and takes another sponge before rubbing it over the wall. 

"That's okay. We didn't like her, Papa." Balthazar says and Gabriel nods very hard. Castiel sighs and throws the sponge back into the bucket. The drawings from Samandriel are still on the wall, as if nothing had happened.

"It doesn't matter which nanny I'll get for you. You hate them all." Castiel says and he can't help but sound a bit frustrated. Balthazar is ignoring him now and starts getting his little toy train into one of his red boxes. 

"Papa!" Gabriel says then and he points at Castiel, while smiling widely. Castiel doesn't understand what Gabriel wants to say.

"Papa, what?" Castiel asks and even Samandriel claps his hands.

"Papa is the nanny!" Gabriel says grinning and Castiel's heart squeezes painfully in his chest. He knows, that all three want him to stay at home forever. Castiel would like that too, but he has an important job and is saving people. He can't just quit it, he also really needs the money for his three sons. 

"I will find a solution." Castiel mumbles and he hopes he won't have to disappoint his sons again. Gabriel is already distracted again, because he found his stuffed dog and cuddles it against his cheek. Castiel smiles and starts cleaning the wall again. Samandriel does so as well. 

They all work quietly together and then Gabriel's tummy starts rumbling loudly.

"Hungry?" Gabriel asks quietly and Castiel gets up.

"She didn't even made you dinner? You know what? I hate nannies! Come on boys, I'll make you some Mac and cheese and then I will call a painter, who will get rid of this mess." Castiel says and the boys cheer at that.

Nothing but trouble. His boys.


	2. I have a solution

"Wait, wait, wait. How many nannies did you hire in the last three months?" Garth asks and he seems genuinely afraid of the answer, when Castiel visits his hunters the next day. Castiel sighs very loudly.

"Eleven or maybe thirteen? I don't know, but it was a prime number, I think." Castiel says quietly and he takes another sip of his delicious coffee. 

"I can't believe that. They are always so sweet." Charlie answers now, while she pets Gabriel's cheek. Castiel had to take all three kids to work today, because he doesn't know anyone, who would want to babysit his kids. He can only hope, that Naomi won't see them.

"Right? They are so cute." Ash says, while he sits down on the big couch, Samandriel on his lap. For some reason Samandriel really loves Ash and he always stays very close to him and lets himself be cuddled. Samandriel starts giggling, when Ash tickles him and Castiel smiles. He loves to see his youngest son so carefree.

"Cute? I can't believe you even know that word." Kevin laughs loudly. He sits next to Castiel and shows Balthazar his newest book. It's about the Ghostbusters and Balthazar seems to be very interested. 

Castiel sighs again. Kevin, Charlie, Garth and Ash are the hunters, he is always helping. When he was younger Castiel would go on hunts himself. His father Chuck got killed by a few demons or so he was told, by Naomi who found him. She took care of him, because Castiel didn't even knew his mother and Naomi made Castiel a hunter. 

But now that he has three little kids, he stopped going on hunts and takes care of the research instead. He always loved books and he does have a good knowledge with languages, so he is often called by the hunters to join them on the research and interview part. And to be honest, they really are his friends now.

He knows Garth the longest and met him on a hunt actually. They killed the entire vampire nest together back then and Garth asked him to be his partner. 

Today they wanted to research together about a new species Ash found, but of course Castiel's son are way too distracting, to get any work done.

"Shut your damn mouth." Ash says to Kevin and Castiel raises his eyebrows. He just wants to tell Ash not to use such a language in front of his Childs, when Samandriel looks up with a glare.

"Bad word, Ashy." Samandriel says and he even crosses his arms, like his father does, when he is angry. Charlie, Garth and Kevin are laughing loudly, when they see how Ash looks. Samandriel is still glaring at Ash, but then he looks to his brother Gabriel, who laughs as well, even if he doesn't understand why everybody is laughing.

Balthazar is smacking his lips, once.

"Time out, Ashy." Balthazar says calmly and he points to a free corner. Castiel is pretty sure that Kevin is nearly choking from his laughter. Ash however gasps loudly at Balthazar and then at Samandriel, just to look back to Balthazar.

"You - what?" Ash asks and then Balthazar starts tapping his foot loudly on the ground. Oh yeah that's definitely something Castiel does, when he wants his kids to apologize. 

"I think you heard my sons, Ash. You were a very bad boy and you have to stay in the corner for five minutes, until you behave again." Castiel says with a smirk and Ash glares at him. Castiel glares back and after five minutes of silent staring, Ash sighs loudly and gets up. He carefully puts Samandriel down and goes over to the corner. Balthazar seems happy and turns back to his book.

"Happy?" Ash mutters and looks back to Samandriel for a moment. Samandriel nods happily and gives Ash a small wave.

"You did very, well Alfie." Castiel praises his youngest son and Samandriel smiles a bit embarrassed, before he turns around and runs over to Garth. He carefully tucks on Garth's sleeves and Garth picks him up with a smile. Samandriel really loves to be picked up or sit on someones lap.

"Why can't we babysit them?" Kevin asks in the end and Castiel kicks him in the shin. 

"Well maybe, because you are hunters? Just because of you I have all this work and can join you for the interviews." Castiel says and rolls his eyes. But to be fair, he already thought of that, too. He could take the boys with him, because he doesn't actually fight the monsters anymore. Still they boys would be in a danger, Castiel isn't ready for. Ever.

"Be thankful you have us. I mean we bring back some good money from all the gambling Ash and Charlie do." Kevin says, but he grins.

"Well I have an idea. Does it have to be a Nanny?" Garth asks and he looks to Castiel. Samandriel on his lap plays with Garth's tie. 

"What do you mean? I only hire the best nannies in the whole city! They all have the best references and are doing this job for years." Castiel answers and Ash is laughing quietly. Castiel looks back to him and sees that Ash is leaving the corner now and he sits back down. Samandriel sniffles a bit at that, but seems to have decided not to say anything. 

"That didn't help you, did it?" Ash says and Castiel nods. Ash is right. Not even one nanny wanted the job for more than a few days. Castiel comes home almost every other day to a mess in his living room and crying children and he is so tired of it. They are so sweet, when they are here with Castiel and the hunters. 

But as soon as Castiel leaves, Gabriel and Balthazar go crazy and Samandriel cried too much the last weeks. 

Castiel hates to see them like this.

"Boys? Do you maybe want to see our new equipment? I could show you the cool stuff with Kevin." Charlie says then and she gets up. She puts Gabriel down and takes his hand in hers. Castiel knows she only takes them out of the room, so Castiel, Garth and Ash can talk about the nanny situation. The boys don't have to hear that.

Castiel trusts Kevin and Charlie to look out for his boys and he also knows they wouldn't give them weapons anyway. Gabriel seems to be happy to see the hunter stuff. They don't really understand what their father does. Castiel doesn't want them to know that there are Ghosts and other bad things out there, even though he knows some day they have to know. 

Charlie is smiling now and holds her other hand for Balthazar out. Balthazar looks back to Castiel and seems to asks for Castiel's permission. Only when Castiel nods and gives him a smile, he takes Charlie's hand. Like Castiel said, normally they are really sweet and listen to Castiel.

"Alfie? You gonna join us?" Kevin asks, because Samandriel is still sitting on Garth's lap. He doesn't seem to want to go.

"Dada yes?" Samandriel asks, but he is a bit distracted, when Kevin holds out another drawing book for him. Kevin always has something to draw with him for the kids.

"Sure. Have fun, baby." Castiel says, when Kevin picks Samandriel up. Samandriel smiles at Castiel and then Gabriel comes running back to his father. He puts his hands on Castiel's thighs and presses a kiss to his father's cheek. Castiel smiles at that and before he can say anything Kevin and Charlie leave with them.

"Every time I see them, I want some of my own." Garth says and he winks at Castiel, who just smiles and shakes his head.

"I mean it's wonderful to have them, but they are a handful. And you are only 22, why would you want kids now?" Castiel says and Garth shrugs. 

"You were 21, when you became a father." Ash says then and Castiel nods. It's true, even though it feels as if it was yesterday. But Balthazar is already 5. Castiel sighs, he still can remember how small his big boy was back then. And even the twins are with him for three years now.

It's really not unusual for hunters to have kids, but mostly the hunters already have the kids before they started hunting. Castiel thought he would be alone forever, till he met Hester. He fell in love hard and quick and he wanted to stop hunting for her and for their kids. But in the end that never happened. 

"Anyway. What I really wanted to say, is that I know someone, who could babysit your kids. Well at least a day or two." Ash says and Castiel takes a sip from his coffee. 

"That's nice Ash, really. But I need someone, who will take them every time, I have to leave." Castiel answers and Ash shakes his head. 

"For now you need somebody who will look after them tomorrow night. Remember? We have a meeting with Naomi." Ash says and Castiel sighs. He forgot about that, damnit. Naomi always looks what they do and gives them new hunts. Lately she wasn't to happy with them, cause a few humans got killed along the way, because they were too late. 

"I could…" Castiel starts, but this time even Garth shakes his head.

"You can't take them with you. You know I love them all three, but Naomi wouldn't be happy." Garth says and Castiel knows he is right.

"I wanted to say I could ask Hester, but who am I kidding." Castiel says quietly.

"Come on, Castiel. He is a good guy and he could really help you out." Garth says and he almost whines, just like Gabriel does when he wants more chocolate. 

"He?!" Castiel asks and he sounds a bit stunned. He even sits up on his chair and nearly spills his coffee all over himself. Ash and Garth are both quiet and raise their eyebrows at the same second.

"Yes, he is a guy. I met him a few years ago, when I was still at the Roadhouse." Ash explains and he sounds honest. Castiel knows that he can trust Ash, but he is still not sure about this.

"But…he isn't a nanny or so?" Castiel asks and Ash shakes his head.

"No he isn't. But I know that he loves kids, he raised his brother Sam and he turned out really nice." Ash says and Castiel is still not very impressed. It's different to care for your own brother sometimes or to babysit three toddlers at once.

"I'm not sure." Castiel says in the end and Garth nods shortly. Ash puts his hand on Castiel's arm.

"Castiel. I know that you love your kids and that you are always worried about them. But your job takes a lot out of you, even if you only do our research and interviews. So Dean could be an easy solution. Maybe he would give your boys a better feeling, like a friend for them. He is just a normal guy and I'm sure he would love to play with them. Maybe thats what they need right now, a friend. So please think about it." Ash says and he is so serious, that Castiel is a bit impressed.

Castiel isn't sure what to do.

"Dean hm?" Castiel says and he tests out of the name sounds on his tongue.

"Yeah. He is new in town, I met him a week ago or so. Ash introduced us and like he said. Dean seems like a good guy. He doesn't have a job at the moment, but I think he mentioned to be a mechanic. He could use some money, I'm sure." Garth says and he shrugs. Castiel nods slowly. 

"How old is he?" Castiel asks, because he doesn't want some teenager to babysit his kids.

"Turned 23 this year." Ash says and Castiel sighs. That is still young, but like Ash said, Castiel was only 21 when Balthazar was born. And when he turned 23, he already got his twins and he took care of his three children alone. 

Before Castiel can answer, the door opens again.

"Papa?" Gabriel asks and he looks around, before he sees Castiel and grins widely. Castiel looks at his son and grins back. Gabriel has a new lollipop in his hands and grins.

"Sweet!" Gabriel says loudly and they are start laughing. Castiel shakes his head and picks his son up, when Gabriel runs towards him. Gabriel giggles, when Castiel presses a loud kiss against his cheek.

"I think you are even sweeter." Castiel says and Gabriel shrieks at that. Castiel gets up and turns to leave the room, to look after his other kids. 

He turns around at the door.

"Tell Dean, I'll meet him at 5. Not a second later."


	3. The new One

Castiel is nervous. He paces up and down and can't calm down for even a second. He has to leave in forty minutes, since he doesn't want to be late to Naomi's meeting and Dean is not here. 

Well okay, it's not 5pm already, so Dean is actually fine. Still. Castiel is feeling far too nervous and he can't think anymore. Castiel stops in front of the big mirror in his bedroom and looks at himself. He tries to adjust his tie a bit, but it still looks wrong. God. So many years and he still can't figure out a damn tie. 

"Papa?" Balthazar is standing in the door and watches his father. He looks sad and Castiel sighs, before he turns around to him.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Castiel asks and he kneels in front of Balthazar and takes his hands in his. Balthazar shakes his head and then hugs his father instead. They stand like this for a moment and then Balthazar takes a step back. Castiel can see how sad his son is.

"Do you have to leave again?" Balthazar asks quietly and his underlip wobbles dangerously. Castiel is sure he can hear his own heart break at that. Sometimes he wants to quit his job and stay home with them. But he knows his job is too important and what would he do then? He needs a job to make money and the hunters bring back so much for him and his boys. Their mother certainly pays nothing.

"Yes, but only one night okay? I'm home the rest of the week." Castiel explains slowly and he hopes Balthazar calms down at that. Balthazar frowns a bit, but then he nods and there is even a tiny smile on his face.

"Is Mrs. Masters coming back?" Balthazar asks quietly and Castiel pets his hair.

"Oh no, she will never come back, I promise. Papa found someone better." Castiel says and he hopes that's the truth and this Dean is actually as good as Ash and Garth promised. Balthazar nods again and then runs back to his own room. 

Castiel goes back to his mirror and looks at himself. He doesn't look too bad, he knows that. In the end it doesn't matter anyway. Castiel coughs and looks down. There was a time, when he really wanted to look good. For Hester. But he also knew for some parts as a hunter it's easier, if you look good. 

Not that Castiel ever did anything. He was in love with Hester.

Still, Castiel liked the hunts a bit. Well not the bloody part, but the stuff around it, so he is glad that he can still do interviews and researches. If he didn't got three children, he would've continued. He wants to know what killed his father and he wants to kill it himself.

But with Balthazar, Gabriel and Samandriel he wouldn't. It kinda hurts, that he can't have revenge for his father. His children are more important than that. 

Castiel sighs again and then nods at himself. He turns around and looks at his watch. Dean has still ten minutes left, before he should be here. Castiel hates nothing more than being late or waiting for people. He decides to look after his twins and goes to their bedroom.

"Gabe? Alfie?" Castiel asks and he sees that the boys are sitting on the ground, playing quietly. Castiel waits in the doorway and smiles at that. They are really cute together. 

Gabriel has some colorful toy blocks and builds a tower with them. Samandriel just sits next to him and watches his brother I awe. He even seems to hold his breath, so nothing would tip the tower over. Castiel smiles and doesn't disturb them in the end. He goes down the hall and just as he steps on the stairs, it rings at the door.

Castiel hurries downstairs, so he boys can play a second longer, without meeting the new nanny. 

"Good evening Mister Novak, my name is Dean Winchester." 

Castiel is a bit surprised. He had thought of everything, but this handsome young man on his doorstep. He is just a bit taller than Castiel, but he has the greenest eyes Castiel has ever seen. His hair is a dark blond and Castiel kinda wants to count the freckles, that are dusted over his face. Then he looks down to this pink lips and shakes his head. 

Dean seems okay, but Castiel can't be sure. Dean's grin falters a bit, but Castiel can see how he tries to smile despite the awkwardness that Castiel produces with all the staring. 

"Hello Mister Winchester, just in time. I didn't expect that." Castiel says and swallows a wince. He knows how that sounds. Arrogant and just awful, but Castiel always has problems to meet knew people. Even though he should be used to it by now, since as a hunter you meet new people everyday. 

Dean doesn't say anything and Castiel gestures for him to follow. They both go into the kitchen and Castiel points at a chair. Dean seems really nervous, but he sits down anyway, before he looks around. Castiel ignores that, he knows how big his kitchen is and it's open towards the living room. He still needs to talk to Dean about a few things.

"So how much has Ash told you?" Castiel asks and Dean licks his lips.

"Ash just told me that you have three little sons and that I should stay overnight." Dean says quietly and Castiel notices what a nice voice he has. He smiles at Castiel and Castiel has the urge to smile back. He doesn't.

"Well that's correct. I hope Ash was right, when he said you love kids and they love you. My kids are a bit… picky." Castiel says and this time he as to smile at Dean's shocked face. He seems to realize how he looks and quickly look down at his hands.

"Uhm… yeah I hope so. How old are they? Ash didn't tell me." Dean asks and Castiel sits now down on the opposite of the table. 

"Well there is my oldest son Balthazar. He is five years old and a bit…well hyperactive. Nothing too bad, but he loves to play loudly and wild, so be careful. Then there are my twins Gabriel and Samandriel. They are both 3 years old, but Samandriel is the youngest. He is very shy and not good with new people around him. He cried very much the last weeks and I'm actually really worried about him. Well and Gabriel is even more loud than Balthazar, but an easy child. Oh. But don't give him too many sweets, doesn't matter how much he begs for them." 

Castiel stops at that and Dean nods. He seems very serious about this and actually paid attention, to what Castiel said. Normally people don't care about what he explains about his kids. 

"I'm sure I can handle that. What else? When do they go to sleep?" Dean asks and Castiel raises his eyebrows. This is really the first time, someone give his kids the attention, they deserve.

"Well I would like the twins to be in bed at half past 7. Samandriel falls asleep very easily and mostly sleeps through the whole night. Gabriel however wakes up a lot, since he has nightmares. Balthazar can stay awake 30 minutes longer than the twins. They wake up at 8 in the morning, does that work for you? Ash said you don't have another job?" Castiel asks and Dean holds his hands up.

"Actually I do have a little job here now. Do you know Singer's Autoshop? I work there, but I only work Mondays to Thursday and only in the mornings. Since tomorrow is Friday anyway, we should be fine. I just…well I need the extra money even though i have a job." Dean says he sounds embarrassed. Castiel smiles.

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you can take of them, because I'm sure the meeting will end around midnight and it's a few hours of a car ride." Castiel answers and Dean nods. 

"No problem." Dean says and Castiel is relieved. 

"Good. I don't think there is much to tell otherwise. You don't have to bath them, I already did that earlier. Oh but they still need to eat. Normally we eat at 6. Ah! Samandriel doesn't eat much, but don't believe him, when he says he isn't hungry. And please don't believe Gabriel if he says, he can have two plates of food. I'm sorry, they are a handful." Castiel has to smile, but luckily Dean chuckles, too.

"I'm sure I can handle them. But maybe tell me what they like." Dean promise and Castiel nods.

"Oh well Balthazar likes action. Cars and superheroes. Gabriel loves to play dressing up in a few costumes and Samandriel loves to draw." Castiel explains and Dean grins at that.

"Sounds awesome to me." He says and Castiel manages a surprised smile. 

"So I guess I should show you my guest room." Castiel says then and gets up. Dean follows him and Castiel looks around. He is a bit surprised that his boys haven't shown their faces so far.

Castiel goes up the stairs and then opens the only door on the left. In the room are just a big bed, a wardrobe and door that leads to a nown bathroom. It's nothing special, but Castiel himself doesn't have a use for it anyway.

"And that's only the guest room?" Dean says and he sounds surprised. Dean goes over to the bed and puts his green bag down. That seems to be the only thing, he bought with him, Castiel notes. 

Before Castiel can answer to that, he can hear some footsteps. Since this somebody is extremely loud and runs down the hall, it can only be Balthazar. Not a second later, it's really Balthazar who comes into the room. He stops in his movement, when he sees Dean as gasps quietly. His eyes wide open.

"That's Balthazar." Castiel says quietly, as if his son don't stares at Dean.

"Hey Balthazar, my name is Dean." Dean says and he smiles a lot more, than just a few minutes before. Balthazar seems still a bit skeptical, but he comes closer.

"Hello Dean." Balthazar says shyly and then he even looks at the ground. Castiel raises his eyebrows, normally his son is a lot more open than that.

"Good. Well I have to leave in a few minutes, so I will bring you to the twins." Castiel says and when he turns around, Balthazar is still staring at Dean. Maybe this would be the first time that Balthazar doesn't complain about their babysitter. Castiel hopes.

Castiel goes down the hall, when Dean and Balthazar finally follow him. He opens the door and this time both his twins look up at him. Gabriel frowns, when he sees his father's suit.

"Dada bye bye?" Samandriel asks then and Castiel's heart shatters.

"Yes, sadly papa has to work. But it will be only tonight, so I will be back tomorrow at lunch and we can play the whole day!" Castiel says and he tries to sound more cheerful than he feels. He asked Naomi already weeks ago if he could have a few free days and maybe he would get them now.

"So boys. I got someone here, that you should meet." Castiel says and he takes a step to the side, so the twins can see Dean. Dean smiles at them and even waves.

"Hello Samandriel and Gabriel. My name is Dean." He says and Gabriel gets up and runs over to them. 

"I'm Gabriel!" He squeals and he holds a hand out. Castiel isn't sure what happened to his kids. Normally they don't react like this. 

"I thought as much! You're wearing a real cool sweater." Dean says and Gabriel promptly giggles embarrassed, before he looks at his father. Castiel nods and smiles at him. 

Samandriel is still sitting on the ground and seems pretty nervous. He doesn't want his Dada to leave again, they didn't even color together today. Castiel looks worried to his youngest son.

"Samandriel, do you want to say hello to Dean, too? He will look after you tonight." Castiel tries and Samandriel shakes his head. He doesn't want Dean. He wants his Dada.

"I told you, he is very shy." Castiel explains and he can see how Samandriel's underlip starts to wobble again. He is nearly crying and for a second Castiel wants to cancel everything. He would stay home and send Dean away, but before he can more than blink, Dean moves to Samandriel and sits down the ground.

"I saw your drawings on the fridge in the kitchen, Samandriel and I have to say, they look so good. Maybe you can show me how to draw that good, huh?" Dean says and Castiel is surprised that Dean saw those drawings. Samandriel doesn't seem to know what he could say, so he just looks back to his hands in his lap.

Castiel hopes he can have a night without crying.

"Boys, I have to leave." Castiel says and he goes over to Samandriel. He kneels down and presses a kiss on Samandriel's mouth. Samandriel whines, but he gives his father a kiss too. Castiel smiles and then gives Gabriel a kiss, who is already distracted with his toy blocks again. Then he kisses Balthazar, who smiles.

"Good luck." He says to Dean, but Dean is already completely occupied with the kids. Gabriel is already sitting on his lap and Balthazar explains him what his favorite superhero is. Even Samandriel looks at Dean in awe. 

Castiel sighs and then leaves quietly.


	4. You're okay. I'm here for you now.

"So boys what do you want to do?" Dean asks, when he can hear how Castiel closes the front door. He never took care of three little boys at the same time, but he does know how to play with kids and he raised his little brother, when they were younger. And now that Sam has a little daughter on his own, Dean sometimes takes care of her, too.

Dean really hopes, he won't fuck this up. Mr. Novak seems like a really good guy, even so he was a bit strict at the beginning. But he obviously loves his kids and Dean can understand why. 

"We?" Balthazar asks and he sounds a bit surprised, while he points at himself and then his brothers. Samandriel still doesn't say anything and only looks really afraid at Dean. Luckily Gabriel isn't that shy, he even gets up now and goes over to a dresser. 

"Yeah of course. We still have an hour till we eat dinner, so we can play something you like." Dean explains. He still sits next to Samandriel, who watches his twin brother.

"Drawing?" Gabriel asks and holds up a coloring book. It looks like he is asking his brothers and not Dean, but it's still cute. Samandriel nods carefully and then crawls over to Gabriel and takes the coloring book. Gabriel looks back into the drawer and gets pens and more coloring books. Dean watches them smiling.

"Are we allowed to draw?" Balthazar asks, when he sees that Dean smiles.

"Sure, why wouldn't you?" Dean asks back and he frowns at the words. Why are the boys so uneasy, when he asks them to play what they want.

"The uhm…Nannies don't like it. We…make a mess." Balthazar explains and he actually pouts. Dean laughs a bit and then ruffles his hair, he is just too cute.

"I don't care about a mess, as long as we clean it up together, too." Dean answers and this makes Balthazar smile. He runs over to his two little brothers and helps Gabriel. Dean is still a bit confused at their behavior. Why are the nannies so mean to them? If they like to draw, they should be allowed to draw. No wonder, they are always so sad. Garth and Ash were right.

"Boys? You think we could go to the living room? You could draw there and I could cook us our dinner, huh?" Dean asks, before they throw around every color book they have. 

The kitchen is open towards the living room, so Dean could always watch over them. Balthazar nods at Dean's question and takes the pens from the floor. Samandriel and Gabriel take the color books and follow Dean out of the room. They stop at the top of the stairs.

To be honest, Dean isn't sure if they are already old enough to go down the stairs themselves. His little brother Sam has a sweet little daughter with his wife and they would both kill Dean, if he would let Becky go down the stairs on her own. Then again Becky is only two years old. The twins are three, which is still pretty young, but Balthazar is already five and should be fine. 

"Do you need help?" Dean asks and sits down at the top of the stairs. Balthazar giggles loudly and literally jumps down the stairs. Dean shakes his head, a clear no from Balthazar. Gabriel watches after Balthazar and then comes closer, before he holds his hands up.

"Up!" Gabriel says happily and he giggles, when Dean picks him up and puts him down on his lap. One twin safe, one to go. Gabriel seems happy on his lap, but Samandriel looks skeptical at the situation or maybe just at Dean, he isn't sure. 

"Samandriel? Do you need my help, too? Maybe you could just hold my hand and we go downstairs together?" Dean asks and he carefully stands up again. Gabriel safe in his arms. Samandriel frowns even harder at Dean's words, but he watches Gabriel, who puts his head down on Dean's shoulder and starts sucking his thumb. 

"Don't be afraid. I'm a nice guy." Dean tries and he cringes inwardly. Dean smiles as sweetly as he can and this time Samandriel seems to really think about it. It takes only two minutes, before Samandriel comes closer and presses his color books even harder against his chest. Dean waits. 

And then Samandriel carefully holds his right hand up and looks down to the ground. Dean wants to cheer loudly, but just smiles again.

"See, nothing to be afraid of. Now we can go and draw!" Dean says happily and takes Samandriel's hand. He carefully goes down the stairs and looks that Samandriel is being careful, too. He can even see the ghost of a smile on Samandriel's face, when they are finally downstairs.

"Balthy!" Gabriel shrieks, when Dean puts him down again and he runs into the living room towards his big brother. Dean laughs a bit and follows him with Samandriel still holding his hand. Now it seems like Samandriel doesn't want to let go.

Balthazar has already put the pens down and now Dean understands, what he meant, when he said they always make a mess. The pens are everywhere and he somehow managed to find some blank papers that are all over the couch. There is even a box of watercolors and the blue color drops onto the ground. 

Well maybe this would be harder than he thought.

"Alright. Have fun and if you need me, I'm right there at the stove." Dean says, but they are already ignoring him. Even Samandriel runs to his brothers and picks up a black marker. Dean shrugs and then goes over to the kitchen. It's not a big one, but it's cosy and Dean already likes it.

He looks into Mr. Novak's kitchen cabinets and frowns. There isn't really much food left. He picks up the spaghetti he can find and nods. That should be good enough for now. Normally Dean makes a mean pasta sauce himself, but Mr. Novak doesn't have any ingredients there, so Dean takes the one, which he just needs to heat up. 

While he cooks, he always makes sure the boys are okay and he has to smile, when he sees them drawing. Balthazar and Gabriel are always laughing and it's really cute how behaved they can be.

"Boys? Dinner is ready." Dean says after a while and he puts the hot pot on the table. He takes the highchairs and pulls them over toward the table, while he waits for the three kids. Gabriel is the first who arrives in the kitchen.

"Hungry!" Gabriel says loudly and he shrieks, when Dean picks him up and tickles him. Gabriel tries to escape but relaxes, when Dean puts him into the highchair. He still makes grabby hands towards the pot. Luckily Dean is faster and the pot is out of reach for Gabriel, before he can burn himself.

Balthazar is next and he sits down on a chair, while he looks at the food in front of him. 

"Woah noddles!" Balthazar says happily and Dean grins. Every kid loves noodles, so that was a really good choice. Dean takes Balthazar's plate and gives him some spaghettis with tomato sauce. After that he looks back to the living room. Samandriel is still drawing.

"Samandriel? Are you coming?" Dean asks, while he now takes Gabriel's little plastic plate and gives him some food, too. He carefully even cuts the noddles smaller, so Gabriel won't choke on them. Gabriel seems really hungry and he smacks his hands loudly on his food tray. 

Samandriel shakes his head and ignores Dean and his food otherwise. Dean sighs.

"Gabriel, can you already feed yourself?" Dean asks and Gabriel nods. Dean still waits a second and only gets up, when he sees how Gabriel puts his fork into his mouth. That looks pretty good, so Dean walks over to Samandriel.

"Samandriel, please. You really need to eat, that's important for little boys like you. I bet your Papa would want you to eat something." Dean tries, while he sits down next to Samandriel. Somehow this seemed to be the right thing to say, because Samandriel looks at Dean for a second and then goes over to the kitchen.

Dean follows him and helps him into his highchair, while Gabriel tries to get even more food onto his plate. Dean is a bit surprised that Gabriel already ate everything Dean gave him, but he fills the plate up again.

"What do you normally eat with nannies?" Dean asks, while he also cuts Samandriel noddles a bit smaller.

"Bread. Always bread." Balthazar answers and he shrugs. Dean frowns. He doesn't like to hear that, it's really important what children eat. He can't understand why the nannies never cared about that and surely Mr. Novak should care about it, right? 

"You need to feed Alfie." Balthazar says in the end and Dean is confused at the nickname for only a second. He looks over to Samandriel, who doesn't even reach for his food. He just sits there and waits. Dean chuckles and takes Samandriel's spoon.

"Here comes the Choo-choo train, Alfie!" Dean tries and he uses Samandriel's nickname on purpose. For a tiny moment Samandriel looks at Dean, as if he is crazy, but then he slowly opens his mouth and eats Dean's food. Dean grins widely and does it again and again in silly voices. After a while Samandriel really starts laughing at Dean and seems to enjoy the food.

Dean is happy, that Samandriel managed to eat so much in the end. Mr. Novak told him that he wouldn't eat much, so Dean is actually a bit proud of himself and of Samandriel, too. Dean even strokes Samandriel's cheek and Samandriel giggles at him.

"Very good. Did you enjoy the food?" Dean asks, when they are all finished and the boys cheer loudly. Ha. And that wasn't even homemade food. Dean would show them a whole new world, if he ever got the chance to really cook for them. While Dean cleans the kitchen up, the boys go back to the living room and wait for him.

"Good. I think we should clean here up, too." Dean says, when he looks at the mess in the living room. He expected yelling or maybe even some crying, but the boys just nod.

"Okay, Dean." Balthazar says and starts cleaning up. Dean of course helps them, but the boys do a really good job. Dean doesn't understand how the other nannies could ever say, that they boys are being bad. They are adorable and Dean knows he likes them already way too much.

"Very good. Thank you so much for helping me to clean up." Dean says, when everything looks fine again. Samandriel yawns loudly and rubs his eyes. Gabriel seems a bit sleepy, too.

"No problem." Gabriel says cheekily and Dean laughs.

"Okay, I think we should get ready for bed." Dean says and even Balthazar follows them up the stairs. This time Samandriel takes Dean's hand without questioning it and Gabriel lets himself be picked up again.

Dean goes into the room of the twins and Balthazar vanishes into his own room. Dean helps the twins with their pajamas, after Gabriel tries to pull his trousers over his head. They let him help them in the bathroom, too and while Dean brushes Samandriel's teeth, Balthazar helps Gabriel happily, after brushing his own. Dean smiles the whole time.

"Tired." Gabriel mumbles finally and he rubs his eyes. Dean nods and then picks him up. He goes over to Gabriel's bed and carefully puts him down in it. Mr. Novak said Gabriel would have trouble to fall asleep, but Gabriel just yawns loudly and closes his eyes.

"Night, Cutie Pie." Dean whispers and he carefully strokes Gabriel's dark blond hair. Gabriel smacks his lips as an answer and rolls over to the other side of the bed. Seems like he is really tired. Dean turns around and sees that Samandriel is still standing in the doorway.

"Come on, Love. I'll help you." Dean says and he uses a term of endearment again. He doesn't even realize it, but the kids are just too adorable for their own good. Samandriel seems happy with the nicknames and comes over to Dean and waits for Dean to pick him up. Dean carefully lays Samandriel down and tucks him into his dark blue blanket. When Samandriel closes his eyes, Dean strokes his hair, just like he had his brother's.

"Sleep well, Alfie." Dean whispers and Samandriel opens his eyes again.

"Night, Deanie." Samandriel whispers back and Dean for sure never smiled this wide. He doesn't even care about the nickname. Sam would laugh at him for that, but Dean is just happy. He even bends over the bed again and kisses Samandriel's warm cheek. 

Samandriel mumbles something, but he is already fast asleep.

Dean smiles a second longer at the twins and then quietly leaves them sleep. He goes over to Balthazar's room and sees him already in bed too, reading a book. Dean sits down next to him.

"What are you reading?" Dean asks and Balthazar shows him a very old book. Dean smiles, his mother used to read him stories like this, too. It seems like Balthazar is very clever, since he can already read easy books like this.

"Dean?" Balthazar asks, when Dean puts the book away and tucks him in.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Dean asks back and tuns off the lights.

"I really like you and I hope you can come back." Balthazar says and he even hugs Dean, who smiles and presses a kiss on Balthazar's cheek, too.

"I hope so." Dean whispers, when he closes Balthazar's door and stands in the hall. He never thought he would meet such wonderful children.

But they are just too cute. Dean's heart clenches.


	5. Good Morning, World.

Dean stretches lazily and then turns to his other side. He isn't used to the sun shining into his face in the morning, but it seems that he didn't close the curtains last night. Dean sighs loudly and opens his eyes.

The wardrobe on the other side of the room doesn't seem familiar and then he groans. Oh yes. He isn't at home in his little dirty apartment. He is at Mr. Novak's house with his three sons. Dean turns around again and looks at his phone. It's already a little after 7 so maybe the boys are already up.

Dean sits up and yawns into his hand. He is used to 4 hours of sleep most of the nights and even though he slept way longer this night, he still hates mornings. He grabs his green bag and takes a new blue shirt with a fitting flannel out of it and also new socks and underwear. The jeans from yesterday should still do it, since Dean doesn't have lot of clothes.

The second Dean is dressed, he turns around, when something crashes loudly. Seemed like it came from downstairs, maybe the kitchen or the living room.

Fuck. Mr. Novak is going to kill him.

Dean grabs his favorite gun and puts it in his pocket. Better be safe than sorry. Mr. Novak seems like a rich guy, so maybe some people want to hurt him or his children. Or it could be something supernatural. Sam and Bobby were so sure that something in this town wasn't right. It could be Mr. Novak's house for what Dean knows.

"Gabriel?!" Dean asks loudly, when he finally makes it to the kitchen and sees Gabriel in his pajamas standing in the middle of some shards. Seems like he wanted to take a plate and it fell to the ground. Dean is glad he has the gun still pocketed. 

"Hey, Cutie Pie, what are you doing?" Dean asks carefully, when Gabriel still looks at all those shards. Dean comes closer and tries not to step into the shards, but the movement makes Gabriel look up. He seems afraid and goes a few steps back. He only stops, when his back touches the door of the fridge.

"Gabe sorry!" Gabriel says scared and in the next second his underlip wobbles and fat tears fall down his pale cheeks. He doesn't make a single sound. Dean is so surprised, he doesn't know what to do. 

"Gabriel hey. It's alright baby. It was just a plate, nothing important." Dean says quietly and he slowly comes closer. Now Gabriel starts crying for real, loud and his sobs are even combined with a hiccup. Dean's heart breaks for the little boy. He knows how bad it can be, if you break something and get in trouble for it. Dean presses his right hand to his left side for a second.

Even though Gabriel still crying, he allows Dean to come closer and Dean picks him up slowly and tender, so Gabriel knows that Dean doesn't want to hurt him. Gabriel cries harder into Dean shoulder but at least he also grabs a handful of Dean's shirt and holds onto him. Dean tries to shush him.

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry!" Gabriel says again and again and he can't seem to stop. Dean wonders, if Gabriel gets in bad trouble, when he breaks something. Maybe the Nannies punished him? Or…or maybe Mr. Novak does? Dean shakes his head, he can't really imagine that.

"Gaby. Please, I'm not angry. Everything is okay, you are fine. I promise, baby. Please stop crying." Dean whispers and he carefully strokes Gabriel's hair. He knows he nearly begs Gabriel to stop, but he is worried. Gabriel sniffles and finally he seems to calm down a bit.

"Not angry?" Gabriel asks quietly and Dean shakes his head. He puts Gabriel down onto the counter and stands in front of him. Dean smiles, so Gabriel knows he really isn't angry at him,

"No. You didn't do it on purpose, did you?" Dean asks and Gabriel shakes his head so fast, that Dean gets a bit dizzy just from looking at him. 

"I just…I was so hungry." Gabriel explains and Dean looks up.

"Hungry? I could've made you something. It's okay to ask for help and I'm here to help you, Gaby." Dean explains and Gabriel nods shyly. He seems to like the nickname at least, since he smiles wider when Dean says it. 

"Thank you, Dean." Gabriel says and he even blushes. 

Dean nods and smiles again, before he opens one of the cupboards, where he found a hand broom and a dustpan yesterday already. Gabriel just stays where he is and watches Dean curiously. 

"See. Things like that happen. I mean I always drop things or stumble over something." Dean says and grins up at Gabriel, while he cleans up all the shards. He should even vacuum the kitchen, so the boys don't hurt themselves. But for now he puts the broken plate into a plastic bag and puts it next to the sink.

"Really?" Gabriel asks and he sounds so surprised that Dean laughs. It's impossible to be this cute. Dean always knew that he liked kids and they liked him, but he feels so happy around those three little monsters already.

"Yeah. But pscht, that will be our little secret, okay?" Dean asks and he winks at Gabriel, who giggles quietly. Gabriel nods and then he even pretends to lock his lips with a key, that he throws away. Dean wants to cuddle him.

"Okay, are Samandriel and Balthazar awake already or are they still sleeping?" Dean wants to know, while he makes sure that the floor is clean. He goes over and takes the vacuum cleaner with him. 

"Balthy is awake." Gabriel says and shrugs. Dean nods. He could finish cleaning up, while Gabriel gets his brothers and then they could all have breakfast together. That sounds like a plan. 

"Perfect. Then you go and wake Alfie up. I will make breakfast and then I come and get you, alright?" Dean asks and Gabriel nods. Dean helps him and picks him up and the second Gabriel is on the ground, he runs towards the stairs. Dean isn't fast enough and Gabriel climbs the stairs up alone. Dean can't help it, he is still worried that they shouldn't do that alone.

Sighing, he cleans up the bag with all the shards and puts it outside the front door. He would take the bag later with him to the garbage cans, when he would leave. He vacuums the kitchen again, just to be sure and then starts to look for something he could feed the boys.

Of course there is no new food and Dean looks at those cornflakes in disgust. They look even too surgery for him and he didn't know that could be possible. Luckily he finds everything he needs for pancakes, so he starts with that. He puts his phone onto the counter and starts some music. Humming he cooks the pancakes and puts everything they need on the kitchen table.

After he is finished with everything and happy with his pancakes, he goes up the stairs, to get the boys.

"Dean!" Balthazar yells, when Dean is not even all the way down to his room and a second later he has his arms full with Balthazar. Dean laughs and picks him up. Luckily he isn't too big, so Dean can hold him easily. 

"Hey Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Dean asks and Balthazar nods, before he rubs his eyes.

"Gabe said you make breakfast for us. Noodles again?" Balthazar asks and he sounds really excited about it. Dean laughs and shakes his head. 

"No noodles, I'm sorry Balthy. That's nothing you eat for breakfast, trust me. But I have something even better!" Dean says and he can see how disappointed Balthazar is at first, but then he looks excited at Dean's words. 

"But first, we gonna dress for the day, huh?" Dean says and puts Balthazar down again. Balthazar just turns around and runs back to his own room. Dean is glad the twins are still quiet and in their room, so he can follow Balthazar. 

"Can I be superman today?" Balthazar asks and jumps up and down. Dean laughs, even though he doesn't understand what Balthazar means with that. Balthazar goes to his wardrobe and opens it.

"And how are you going to be superman?" Dean asks, while Balthazar seems to search something. A few shirts fall down to the ground and Dean picks them all up and folds them neatly. A second later Balthazar squeaks and holds a shirt up. Now Dean understands what he meant. It's a dark blue superman shirt. 

"With this shirt, dummy." Balthazar giggles and Dean grins. Pah. Dummy. But Balthazar just grins all cutely and then puts the shirt on. He takes some pants and socks too and Dean has to laugh, when he sees what Balthazar wears. Bright green pants, with the blue shirt and red socks. 

"You really think that looks good together?" Dean laughs and Balthazar crosses his arms and actually starts pouting. Dean only laughs a bit more. 

"Yes! I like green and blue. You have green eyes and wear a blue shirt!" Balthazar explains and Dean shrugs. That doesn't really make sense to him, but whatever makes Balthazar happy. Dean doesn't care what the boys wear, as long as they aren't cold or anything.

"Well done. Now lets get your brothers ready and then we can eat. I'm starving." Dean says and he takes Balthazar's hand while they go to the room of the twins. It's still dark in the room, so Dean goes over and pulls the blinds up. Gabriel is on his bed and plays with some plushies, while Samandriel is still sleeping peacefully. 

"Gabe, you need to dress. I wanna eat." Balthazar says happily and he goes over to the little wardrobe on Gabriel's side of the room. He opens it up and gets some pants and a shirt for Gabriel. Dean is glad that Balthazar already can help with a few things and he does a great job with it.

"Alfie, love. You have to wake up." Dean whispers, when he sits down on Samandriel's bed. Samandriel doesn't seem to wake up at all, he just sniffles quietly and continues to sleep. Dean remembers that Mr. Novak said Samandriel loves to sleep and always sleeps very long. Carefully Dean strokes his warm cheek. 

"I know how to wake him up!" Gabriel says quietly and Dean smiles, when he sees that Gabriel wears a few different colors himself now. Thanks to Balthazar for sure. Dean picks Gabriel up and puts him onto his lap, but he doesn't know if that's a good idea. What if Gabriel just screams into Samandriel's ear. 

"I'll do it like papa." Gabriel explains and Dean looks up at that. What does that mean? But Gabriel just bends over Samandriel and kisses his forehead. Not a second later Samandriel opens his eyes.

"Dada?" Samandriel asks quietly and it breaks Dean's heart. Samandriel really seems to miss his Father and Dean hates that he can't do anything about it. He doesn't know, where the mother of the three boys is and of course he can't just judge her or Mr. Novak, since he doesn't really know them. 

But he feels sorry for the boys.

"Nope it's just Dean. Do you wanna get up and eat with us?" Dean asks and Samandriel rubs his eyes. He looks disappointed, but Dean hopes it's just because his father isn't here. Samandriel nods in the end.

"Okay, Alfie. Come here." Dean says and he carefully puts Gabriel down, before he gets up and picks Samandriel up. Samandriel doesn't fight it and a few minutes later Dean has him dressed and ready for breakfast. Dean is so glad he knows how to handle kids, thanks to taking care of Sammy or now his daughter Becky. 

Dean helps them again with the stairs and then he helps Samandriel and Gabriel with their high chairs. Balthazar sits down as well and he looks around for the food Dean promised.

"So boys, I got a big surprise for you! I made pancakes!" Dean cheers happily and the boys are all three squealing loudly. Dean laughs, because actually Samandriel screams the loudest and he even claps his hands. Forgotten is all the sadness. Dean sits down and cuts the pancakes into small pieces. 

"I'm sure your father will be here any second now." Dean says, when he locks at the clock over the door. He hastily eats his own food and while the boys chatter about a movie they saw the other day, Dean gets up again and starts to clean the kitchen.

He doesn't want Mr. Novak to be angry with him. Normally Dean doesn't care about anybody but his family. Sam and Jess with their daughter and also Bobby. But for some reason he doesn't want to disappoint Mr. Novak. He also knows that he really likes this three little boys and he will miss them. And…maybe he wouldn't mind to see Mr. Novak again, too.

"Are you now always babysitting us?" Balthazar asks, when he is finished with his pancakes and Dean isn't sure what he should answer now. Garth had said this would be a one time thing. Dean knows it would break his heart, to never see the boys again.

"Not always huh? You want your Dad around you, too right?" Dean tries to joke and Gabriel nods hastily. Dean turns around and puts the dishes in the dishwasher. While he moves he sees that little radio in the corner of the counter and turns it on. He finds a good radio station and laughs when the boys dance on their chairs.

Dean helps Samandriel and Gabriel out of the high chair and all three are running into the living room and start dancing to the music. They laugh a lot and Dean laughs too, while he finished to clean the kitchen. He even starts singing under his breath. Something he hasn't done in forever. 

It's peacefully and Dean catches himself wishing, this would be his life. He would be home with his three little sons and just enjoy a lazy day, without worrying about …anything. The front door opens loudly.

"Boys I'm home!" Mr. Novak says loudly and all three boys scream loudly, while they run towards their father. Dean stops singing.


	6. But we love him Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's suuuper late. But the inktober and also my spn advent calendar kept me very busy!! Hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Dadaaaaa." Samandriel is the first one at the door and holds up his hands. Castiel just laughs and puts his bag down, before he picks Samandriel up. He kisses his son's cheek and hugs him for a very long moment.

"Hey Baby. Everything good?" Castiel asks and he is already relieved that Samandriel is here at the door and not crying in his bed. This is more than he ever thought. Before Castiel can kiss Samandriel again, Gabriel and Balthazar come running towards him, too. 

Castiel carefully kneels down with Samandriel still in his arms and puts his son on his thigh. Balthazar and Gabriel are on them in a second and Castiel nearly falls on his ass, so fast is Balthazar. 

"Papa! We were good boys." Balthazar says and Gabriel nods. He tucks on Castiel's sleeve, until Castiel leans towards him and presses a kiss on his cheek. Balthazar gets one too and Castiel is still a bit surprised, that they are all so happy.

"Hello, Mr. Novak." 

Castiel only sees now that Dean is actually leaning in his doorway to the kitchen. He looks a bit more exhausted, then he did yesterday, but he is also smiling. Castiel can't help it, he watches Dean a bit more. He wears other clothes, but his hair is not styled at all.

"Hello Dean." Castiel says and he gets up again. Samandriel still in his arms, since Samandriel has now his arms around Castiel's neck. Dean is not moving at all and Castiel passes him and goes into the kitchen. Everything looks very clean and Castiel turns around.

"So do tell, how annoying where they?" Castiel says, when he sees that even his living room is clean and neatly. Only a few toys are on the couch.

"They were angels." Dean says smiling and Balthazar, who stands next to him, is grinning widely. 

Gabriel however tucks on Dean's shirt and Dean doesn't need to be told what to do. He just picks Gabriel up and puts him on his hip. Castiel has to smile at the sight, even though Gabriel puts his head on Dean's shoulder and starts sucking his thumb. 

Castiel had forbidden that, because the twins are already three years old. But sometimes they fall back into that old behavior. 

"Boys? How about you go play for a bit and Papa joins you in a few minutes." Castiel says then and Balthazar is already running into the living room towards the couch. Castiel puts Samandriel down and the little boy seems a bit confused. Only when Dean puts Gabriel down as well and his brother takes his hand, they both follow Balthazar. 

"They are really wonderful boys." Dean says, when they are both alone in the kitchen and starring everywhere but themselves. Castiel snorts.

"I guess you have to say that, since you get paid to watch them." Castiel says and he is surprised himself. Normally he isn't such an asshole. Dean also frowns and he puckers up his pink lips.

"No I meant what I said." Dean says and he almost pouts at Castiel, who shrugs at that behavior.

"Well I have to say I'm a bit surprised. Everything looks good and I can see that they are all happy." Castiel says and he looks around again.

Seriously it actually looks even more clean than it did before. Castiel feels as if someone lifts a huge weight from his shoulders. Ash and Garth were right. They told him Dean is a nice guy and he was unsure about that. But yes, they were right. Even though Castiel still doesn't understand why a young boy like this would want to babysit three little kids.

"Like I said. They were angels. They all ate something yesterday and just a few minutes ago and went to sleep as you said." Dean explains and Castiel nods. Finally somebody else besides his hunter friends, see how good his kids can be. Not that Castiel ever doubted his kids. 

"Nothing else? They didn't do anything? I mean I know my sons, sometimes they can be a bit much, all three at once." Castiel presses and he strokes through his hair. He is exhausted, but he promised the boys he would play with them.

"Uh..yeah. Gabriel dropped a plate this morning, but I promise I will pay for that plate. He was crying so badly and I was so worried." Dean rambles, but Castiel holds up his hand.

"Dean." Castiel says and he can see how nervous Dean is now.

"You don't have to pay for something my son broke. It's okay they are kids, I know that they will always break things and they don't do it on purpose." Castiel says and he smiling. Dean smiles shyly back and ducks his head. 

Now it's Castiel's turn to frown. Why was Dean so worried about this?

"Uh I should…well go, right?" Dean says and it sounds way too much like a question. Castiel nods, still in his thoughts and goes with him back to the front door. There Castiel takes his own jacket and takes his wallet and phone out of his pockets. 

Castiel looks on his phone and groans. There are so many new messages already. Can Naomi never leave him alone? He didn't even get the break he wanted. Normally his plan was to have a whole week off, but Naomi only gave him the weekend. Three days, nothing more.

"Well I'm not sure what we agreed on, but 200 should be enough, right?" Castiel says then and gets the money out of his wallet. Ash just have him his "wage" yesterday, when he beat some asshole at pool again. 

Castiel is still looking on his phone, because Naomi already called him three times in the last sixty minutes. Something is up, but Castiel would call her back later. 

"Oh I ..t-thanks." Dean stutters and Castiel looks only up, when he hears that voice. Dean is looking at the money and seems a bit overwhelmed. Well Castiel never really made the big money, like Hester wanted him to, but thanks to his friends, he has enough money. 

"No problem." Castiel says and this time is smile is actually more honest and friendly. Dean still only smiles shyly back.

"But isn't that a bit much? I can't take that, it was only one night." Dean tries to protest and wants to give Castiel the money back, but Castiel shakes his head.

"It's yours." Castiel says and Dean nods. Castiel can still remember how bad he was at Dean's age. He had stopped hunting for a while, when Hester gave birth to Balthazar and he was working at a little coffeeshop. He didn't make enough money and it got even worse, when Hester had the twins only two years later.

Sometimes Castiel didn't eat for days, so his children had enough. Castiel shakes his head, when he remembers how Hester left him and he was starving alone. He coughs.

"Boys? Will you please say goodbye to Dean?" Castiel says a bit louder and the squealing from the living room stops. All three kids come out of the living room, while Dean gets his green bag and his own jacket.

The jacket looks very old, Castiel notes and even the boots Dean puts on, are a bit broken. 

"Do you have to go Dean?" Balthazar asks and he sounds so sad at the idea, that Castiel asks himself, how Dean managed it to be friends with them in so little time. Normally Balthazar is the first one, to kick a nanny out of the house. Gabriel even holds onto Dean's leg.

"Yeah sadly I have to go for now. But I had so much fun with you." Dean says happily and he taps on Gabriel's nose. Gabriel laughs at that and even Balthazar giggles, when Dean winks at him.

"We had fun, too. Sooooo much." Balthazar says and he holds his hands up to show Dean. Castiel has the feeling that his heart will explode from all of this. Dean kneels down and hugs Balthazar. 

"I really like you Dean." Gabriel says, when Dean hugs him next. Castiel can't heart what Dean whispers back, but Gabriel smiles even wider. 

"See you soon, Dean." Balthazar says then and Dean nods a bit unsure. Probably only so Balthazar and Gabriel wouldn't break down in tears. Castiel looks to his youngest son, who is still standing in the doorframe. He looks sad.

"Samandriel, baby? Do you want to say goodbye, too?" Castiel says quietly and Samandriel looks at his father. Castiel can see the tears that well up in his eyes. 

"NO!" Samandriel says and he even stomps with his foot. Castiel tilts his head a bit at that behaviors, since Samandriel never did that before.

"Samandriel Novak, what is that behavior, did Papa teach you that?" Castiel says and he almost sounds firm, but his voice is still too nice. He can never be that angry with his kids. It's still too much for Samandriel, who sniffles quietly.

"S-sorry." Samandriel says and then he starts crying loudly. Castiel is with him in two steps and picks his son up. How will he ever teach his boys manners, when he just cuddles them again and again. 

"It's okay baby. Now be my sweet angel and say goodbye to Dean." Castiel whispers in Samandriel's ear and he carefully strokes his hand over Samandriel's back. Samandriel shakes his head again and whimpers loudly. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening." Castiel says to Dean, who still is kneeling besides Balthazar and Gabriel, who now comes closer to Castiel and his twin brother. Gabriel stays quiet and just frowns at the tears.

"Samandriel?" Dean says then and his knees crack, when he gets up. Dean stands right next to Castiel and tries to look at Samandriel's face. There are still way too many tears.

"Yes?" Samandriel says quietly, when Dean is very close. Castiel tries to suppress a shudder, but he is also surprised. Samandriel is actually talking to Dean, while he is this upset. Dean is smiling at Samandriel. A real and wide smile. Castiel thinks it's a nice smile.

"I will miss you too, Samandriel. But I will come back and maybe we can draw something together then, huh?" Dean says and Samandriel seems to buy the lie. He sniffles again, but nods.

"P-promise?" Samandriel asks and he holds his hands out. Castiel is way too shocked to do anything, when Dean takes Samandriel from his arms into his own.

"Promise." Dean says and Samandriel hugs him as best as he can. Castiel opens his mouth, but he doesn't know what to say. What is even happening here. Dean ignores him and kisses Samandriel's red cheek.

"Bye-bye Dean!"


	7. Just another messy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :D Dean is gone, so Castiel looks after his boys again. But...maybe his boys aren't very happy about that.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Castiel yells as loudly as he can and then sits down on his chair. He feels tired and exhausted, because the boys are clearly a bit enthusiastic today, after playing with Dean yesterday. Even Samandriel is way too excited and can't sit still. The whole house is already a mess.

"Papa!" Gabriel yells loudly back. Castiel sighs and gets up again, so he can look at the stairs. Normally his sons are very fast on their way to some food. Why aren't they coming?

Castiel can see that Balthazar is standing at the top of the stairs. Gabriel is holding his hand and Castiel is frowning at them. Why would they not come downstairs?

"Boys, are you okay?" Castiel asks, because maybe one of them is hurt.

"Up!" Gabriel says happily and then sits down at the top of the stairs. For a moment Castiel is kinda speechless. What does Gabriel want? He is already at the top of the stairs.

"Dean said Alfie and Gabe are too little for the stairs." Balthazar explains, when he sees that Castiel is still standing in the doorway. Castiel nods slowly.

"Oh well…yeah okay." Castiel stutters and then goes up the stairs. He carefully picks Gabriel up and then sees that Samandriel is sitting in the hallway, watching him. Before Castiel can say anything Samandriel comes over and holds his hands out.

"Dada!" Samandriel says and Castiel takes his son's hand in his. He is still a bit surprise, but then helps his sons down the stairs. Only Balthazar walks on his own and races them to the kitchen. Castiel carefully sets Gabriel back down on his feet and his twins also run towards the table.

Castiel feels very bad. He had thought his kids would be old enough by now, to walk down the stairs by themselves. But maybe…he was wrong about that. He doesn't even remember when Balthazar walked alone down the stairs, but he thought it would've been around the same age as the twins are now.

Oh god. He is such a bad father. Samandriel and Gabriel are only three. They could've get hurt really bad. Castiel presses his hand over his mouth, because for a short moment he feels, as if he is going to puke.

He would make sure to help them down the stairs from now on. Until they are five like Balthazar is now.

"Papa?" Balthazar asks and he is waving at Castiel, so he snaps out of it. He was completely lost in his thoughts. Balthazar is smiling anyway and Castiel nods to himself, before he follows his son into the kitchen.

“Hungry!” Gabriel squeals loudly and Castiel has to grin at that. Would there ever be a day, where Gabriel wasn’t hungry? Castiel would be really worried, that’s for sure. Gabriel starts to clink with his cutlery and Castiel rolls his eyes. 

Castiel goes calmly Samandriel and helps him into his highchair. Unless Gabriel he isn’t doing that himself. Castiel puts both their trays down and then takes the sandwiches for his boys from the counter.

Gabriel stops whining.

“What no! Noodles? Papa?” He asks and tries to shove his plate away from him. Baltazar is also just staring at his food. Well Castiel is used to this behavior, but only from Samandriel.

“I didn’t cook noodles today, boys. I made you sandwiches! I even scalloped them with cheese. You love those.” Castiel tries and he bites into his own sandwich, to show the boys how good they are. Well good.

At that Samandriel looks down at his sandwich now and shakes his head.

“Dean cooked noodles for us.” Balthazar says pouting and he even crosses his arms in front of his chest. He looks as stubborn as Castiel did as a kid, when he didn’t want to eat something. He still has those pictures somewhere. 

Castiel wants to smile at that. He loves it, when he sees that his kids come after him and not Hester. He thinks they mostly copy just him, since they didn’t spend much time with their mother anyway. Only Gabriel’s eyes remind him way too much about her.

“Your Papa made you sandwiches, so you will eat them.” Castiel says and he tries to sound more determining. Ash and Charlie already told him more than once, that he should try to be more strict with his children. In the end he is the adult here at the table.

“No!” Gabriel says loudly and as soon as he said it, the other two start with this attitude as well. Samandriel does it a lot more quieter, but he still seems to be against Castiel as well. To be honest Castiel is a bit confused at this behaviour. Normally they eat everything he makes for them.

He doesn’t always make them some sandwiches, but he has to admit, they often eat them. They are easy to prepare and also very fast to make. Castiel was never a good cook and while he still tries to learn it a bit more, he fails more often than not. 

But he did cook them noodles before, too. So what is the problem?

“Gabriel i won’t discuss this with you.” Castiel says and he tries to stay still calm. He can’t just yell at his kids for something like this. Gabriel is still glaring at him and Balthazar stares angrily at his plate.

“Noodles!” Gabriel tries again, but this time he is yelling it. He even starts to smack his fork on the table again and again. Castiel takes a deep breath. He is used to temper tantrums, but not like this. 

Not a second later Balthazar mimics his younger brother and Samandriel uses his hands to clap loudly on his tray. Castiel can feel a headache coming up. He knows that Gabriel and Balthazar are a bit hyperactive sometimes, but this is just ridiculous. So Castiel gets up and ignores them, to get himself another sandwich.

Just as Castiel has the sandwich on his plate, the phone starts ringing. Castiel groans. Even on a freaking saturday, somebody still needs to annoy him. Castiel thinks about ignoring it, but the ringtone tells him it’s Naomi. 

“Papa! Noodles!” Balthazar squeals loudly and Castiel is sure, that his head will explode any minute by now. He should’ve really taken a painkiller this morning. 

“Boys, please be quiet yeah? Papa has to take this call.” Castiel tries it, but the boys only start to yell louder at him. Castiel can even hear Samandriel shouting by now.

“Hello?” Castiel hisses into his phone and he hears how Naomi sighs loudly at the other end. Oh. Castiel tries to calm down,he really needs this job.

“Castiel? You need to fly to Austin tomorrow. We have a case there and the other hunters couldn’t deal with it alone. Apparently it’s a whole nest of vampires and they are worried it’s the alpha of all Vampires. So we need your experience there. Take Charlie and the others with you.” Naomi says, as if she is just talking about the weather and not about ruining Castiel’s weekend. 

“What?” Castiel breaths into his phone. She can’t be serious? Why is she always doing this, she promised that he could have a free weekend and he wanted to take the boys to the zoo tomorrow. He wanted to do this for months.

“I’m sure you heard me or am i talking in a different language to you now?” Naomi snaps and she seems pretty angry by now. Castiel puts his left hand over the ear, that is not pressed against the phone, since his boys are still yelling in the background.

“But we said… i mean i have my kids here and...” Castiel stutters into the phone and he can nearly see how Naomi sits in her office on the big leather seat, rolling her eyes at him. Normally Castiel isn’t that submissively, but he has to thank Naomi for a lot, since she took him in, after his father vanished.

“It can’t be that hard to find someone, who will look after them, right?” Naomi says and Castiel can hear how the seat creaks, when she leans back. Castiel wants to tell her, she can shove this case up her ass. But he takes another deep breath.

“I will try my best but...” Castiel starts, but this time Naomi doesn’t even let him finish his sentence, because she sighs very loudly right into his ear.

“Look Castiel. I have other hunters here with kids, too. Somehow they still can come to work, whenever i call them. So you will find a solution for your little problem, or i will find someone else who would be very happy to have your job.” Naomi says and the grin on her face is very blatant for Castiel.

Fuck. He can’t lose his job. What else would he do? Castiel didn’t really learn anything, he only always remembers hunting. He needs the money the other hunter bring back to him from all the gamblings and he even needs the fake credit cards. 

But...his sons are more important than that, right?

Castiel turns around and watches his kids. Balthazar is trying to build a tower of all the sandwiches and the twins are watching him laughing. Of course. He sons are more important than anything to him. But he is also doing this for them, so they can have anything they want. Unlike he could as a kid.

“Okay. I’ll sort it out.” Castiel says slowly and he hears, how Naomi is talking to another of her poor victims at work. It clicks in the line and then she is back.

“There we go. Seems like someone wants to watch even on your kids. I’ll see you tomorrow. 8 am. And arrive on time, Castiel.” Naomi says and with that she ends the call, before Castiel can wish her to hell.

Even on your kids.

Castiel feels as if she cut out his heart with that sentence. How could everyone always think his kids are so horrible. Only...only Dean didn’t. Castiel tries to blink tears of anger and sadness away, before he sits back down with his kids.

He knows that most hunters laugh at him. It happened a lot before. Kevin, Charlie, Garth and Ash are his friends and they adore his sons, but other hunters look down at him. Alone with three kids. His wife gone.

“Please eat now.” Castiel says, when he does sit down at the table again. He can hear how frustrated he sounds, but he can’t help it. Samandriel seems to acknowledge the change in his voice and puts a piece of his sandwich in his mouth. Gabriel however shakes his head again and Balthazar frowns.

“Fine! Then don’t eat anything.” Castiel snaps. Gabriel’s eyes widen at this and he hastily stands up, before running into the living room. Castiel feels guilty not even a second later and this time Balthazar right out glares at him.

“Papa. Who?” Balthazar asks and points at Castiel’s phone, still on the counter. Castiel’s chest squeezes. Sometimes he wishes Balthazar wasn’t that observant, but of course Balthazar heard the phone call just too clearly.

“Naomi. I...boys i’m sorry, but i have to go to work tomorrow.” Castiel says quietly. He wouldn’t lie to his boys and pretend everything was fine, just to leave them tomorrow anyway. Balthazar makes a face and Samandriel already rubs over his eyes.

“Papa? Alfie time?” Samandriel asks quietly and Castiel feels how his heart misses a beat. He already promised his youngest son, that they would spend a lot of time together tomorrow, just the two of them.

They do that mostly, when Balthazar and Gabriel want to play football outside, so Castiel can sit down with Samandriel to draw or read him something. It somehow became ‘Alfie time’ and Castiel loves it. Of course his other two sons have their own time with their father as well. 

“I’m really sorry, baby. I promise we can do it next weekend.” Castiel says and he strokes over Samandriel’s cheek. His son only nods, but Castiel can see how disappointed he is. Balthazar snorts and then gets up.

“You are so mean!” He says loudly and then leaves the kitchen as well. Castiel can see how he jumps onto the couch in the living room, where Gabriel already sits. Mostly pouting but also waiting for someone to turn the TV on.

Castiel nods at himself, since he deserved that and starts to clean the table. He carefully helps Samandriel out of his high chair and watches as his son goes over to his brothers as well. Balthazar even helps him on the couch.

At least they have themselves. 

After the kitchen is clean and the dishwasher is on, Castiel goes quietly over to the living room as well. He wants to spend some time with them today, so they won’t be so sad tomorrow.

“I miss Dean.” Balthazar whispers quietly, when Castiel leans against his doorway. The boys didn’t seem to see him there and his heart stops. 

They miss Dean? But they only know him for a day and Castiel actually didn’t want to call him again. 

“He isn’t as mean as Papa!” Gabriel huffs and Samandriel nods once. Castiel sighs. Not even his kids want him.


	8. I don't know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new Chapter :) you all wished for more Dean and Castiel together, so have a chapter with just them :p

It’s friday night and Castiel is sitting at his kitchen table and tears his hair out. The boys are already in their beds and now Castiel has way too much time to think about this day. He has no idea, what to do about about this weekend.

The clock on the wall ticks quietly, but it feels as if someone would scream Castiel directly into his ear. In less than 12 hours he will already be on his way to Austin and he has no idea, where he could leave his boys. 

He carefully spin his phone in his hands and shakes his head. He doesn’t even have any friends, he could call besides the hunters he works with. His friends from school probably don’t even remember him. And why would they?

“You really fucked this up, Novak.” Castiel mumbles and the silence that follows his words, is even worse. He can’t even call his ex-wife. He doesn’t have her number and he isn’t even sure if she still lives in the same city. 

He didn’t saw her again, since she left him and their children. Back then Gabriel and Samandriel were only a few months old. Castiel is glad, that Balthazar stopped asking about her, even though he cried the first weeks a lot. Castiel shakes his head again, why is he thinking about her. It only hurts him even more.

Today was just a bad all around. No matter, what Castiel tried to do with his boys today, they always compared him to Dean. He knows they didn’t hurt him on purpose like that, they are just kids, but it stings anyway. 

Is he such a bad father? He always wanted to be the best father in the world, because he knows how much it sucks do grow up without parents.

“Fuck.” He sighs quietly and wipes his dry eyes again. He wouldn’t cry like a little girl over this. Castiel looks at his phone again. Since he can’t call Ash, Charlie, Kevin or Garth, that only leaves Dean…

Or he could try it with another Nanny again. Castiel shakes his head. He knows that he can’t do that. His boys would hate him even more and Samandriel would start to cry again. Dean is the only solution.

But it’s already 10 pm and maybe that’s already too late to call Dean? On the other side Dean is 23 and for sure still awake, since he doesn’t have to work at Singer’s Autoshop tomorrow. Then again...maybe he has a girlfriend and wants a quiet night with her?

“To hell with it.” Castiel mumbles and finally dials his number. It’s not like he has another idea and he knows his sons will be over the moon, that they can spend another day with Dean. It rings more than ten times, before Dean picks up.

“Hey this is Dean.” He answers and Castiel smiles. Dean sounds a bit different through the phone and he seems really happy for some reason. Castiel coughs slightly.

“H-hello Dean. It’s Mr. Novak.” Castiel says and he almost stutters over his words. Dean seems a bit shocked for a moment, because he can hear him take a deep breath and then the loud music in the background stops.

“Oh. Hello, Mr. Novak, is everything alright?” Dean asks and apparently he can hear, how bad Castiel feels right now. Even though normally Castiel is the best in controlling his voice or his emotions at all. 

“I’m really sorry, that i’m calling this late.” Castiel says, side-stepping the actual problem. It’s just that he somehow wants to talk about all his worries and problems, but Dean is a stranger. He shouldn’t do that.

“That’s not a problem! I was still awake anyway and Jess is here, too.” Dean answers and Castiel can almost hear him smile, so that calms him a bit. Then he realizes what Dean actually said.

“Oh! I didn’t want to disturb you!” Castiel says and he even jumps up from his chair. He manages to spill his coffee in the process and Castiel groans quietly. Why is he so nervous? Dean has a girlfriend, so what? 

“You aren’t disturbing us, Jess is more asleep than awake anyway.” Dean chuckles quietly and this is such a cute sound, that Castiel presses his eyes shut. It feels as if his heart stops.

“Uh...I was…” Castiel stutters and he can feel how he starts to blush. He can’t remember the last time that happened. Maybe with 14 but certainly not in the last ten years. Castiel takes a shaky breath and nods to himself.

“Mr. Novak, are you okay? Are the boys alright?” Dean asks and this time he doesn’t sound happy anymore. Dean seems honestly worried about them and somehow that makes it all worse. Castiel leaves his coffee and the kitchen and goes over to the big mirror in his hallway.

He takes a moment to look at himself and sighs. Since when are there dark rings under his eyes and when was the last time he showered? His hair is all over the place and his skin is white as the wall behind him.

“Y-es. The boys are alright...they just miss you a lot.” Castiel answers finally and he isn’t sure why he is Dean telling that. It hurts that his own children prefer Dean over him, but he wants Dean to know how much he is appreciated here. 

“Oh.” Dean says and he seems a bit surprised over this, but at least he chuckles again and Castiel presses his forehead against the mirror. It feels cold against his skin. 

“Well I miss them already. It was really funny with them.” Dean says easily and Castiel has to laugh this time. Finally somebody else enjoys to spend time with his children and isn’t only complaining about them.

“They didn’t want to eat my lunch or dinner today, because you cooked much better for them yesterday.” Castiel says quietly and he isn’t sure why he is even telling Dean this. Dean is laughing again and Castiel grins. Maybe that’s why.

“I’m not the best cook in the world, but i can make mean pancakes.” Dean laughs and he doesn’t seem uncomfortable with this talk. Shouldn’t this be weird for him, since he doesn't really know Castiel at all? 

“I believe they like you a lot more than me.” Castiel whispers and this time it sounds more hurt than anything. Castiel tries to focus on something else, but he can’t.

“I’m really sorry, i didn’t want to compete against you or anything, I promise!” Dean says and he seems to have heard, that Castiel isn’t joking anymore. Again Castiel has shown his emotions just like that to Dean.

Castiel looks back into the mirror and this time the first tear falls.

“It’s okay. I deserve it.” Castiel answers and his voice breaks at the last word. He presses his eyes close and can’t help the next tears, that escape. Fuck.

“Mr. Novak...are you crying?” Dean asks and something shatters in his background. Apparently he knocked something over.

“I’m sorry about that.” Castiel says and sobs at the same time. He isn’t sure what it does, Dean’s soothing voice or that he actually feels save for once, but he starts to cry for real. To his one time babysitter for his children. If his life wasn’t already a joke, it is one now.

“No don’t be sorry! Do you...I mean do you want to talk about, Mr. Novak?” Dean asks worried and he doesn’t sound as if he pities Castiel. That alone helps Castiel a bit, bute he still wipes over his eyes, when new tears fall.

“Please call me Castiel, if I’m already crying to you.” Castiel laughs between his tears and sniffles once more.

“Okay, _Castiel_.” Dean whispers back and Castiel can’t help the shudders that goes through his body. Dean’s voice just sends goosebumps all over his body and Castiel wishes he could look into his eyes right now.

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed at the moment.” Castiel confesses and it’s the first time he ever said something like that out loud. It’s embarrassing. He is a grown ass man, he should be okay with looking after his children and going to work. But he...can’t.

“I can hear that, but that is nothing to be ashamed of.” Dean says and Castiel imagines that he is still smiling. Castiel had only seen it towards his children, but he knows it’s a sweet smile. 

“I just have the feeling that I’m a bad father.” Castiel says and the lump in his throat feels even worse now. It doesn’t help to say these things, it only makes it so much more real. 

“No! Castiel, really. You have three wonderful sons, i already told you that.” Dean disagrees, before Castiel has finished his sentence. He sounds so sure of his words, than Castiel actually relaxes a bit.

“But I’m always working…” Castiel says quietly and Dean doesn’t answer for a moment.

“Are you calling because of that?” Dean asks and doesn’t even seem angry at Castiel. No it feels like he is almost happy, if that would be the reason for Castiel’s call. Castiel nods, but realizes, that Dean can’t see him right now.

That’s actually a good thing, he reminds himself and wipes the remaining tears with his Shirt away.

“My boss called me earlier and I need drive to Austin tomorrow. I have to be at my workplace at eight in the morning.” Castiel explains and he says it as disappointed as he actually feels. Dean seems to search for something, because Castiel hears him rummaging around.

“Okay my brother should be back with my car at seven, so i could be at yours at seven thirty?” Dean asks and Castiel frowns.

“You really...would do that?” Castiel asks and he can’t deny the hope in his voice. There is a lot of noise from Dean’s side of the call again and then he hears a woman talk in the background too. Castiel’s chest squeezes.

“Of course. I wanna see my three little angels again. How long will you be away?” Dean asks and Castiel walks back into the kitchen and looks for his notebook. Naomi mailed him the details of the hunt. 

“Well i have to stay there overnight at least, but I hope to be back on sunday. That means it would be two days and also another night. Are you sure you can to that? If not..I find someone else or I…” Castiel babbles, but Dean stops him again.

“Castiel! Cas, it’s okay. I don’t have anything going on this weekend anyway. I feel honored that you want me to watch them again.” Dean says this easily again and Castiel takes a deep breath. Thank god. 

“Really?” He asks anyway and Dean chuckles again.

“Really. I promise you.” Dean answers and then he yawns quietly. It’s such an adorable sound, that Castiel smiles softly.

“So I see you tomorrow?” Castiel asks and he looks at the watch again. He is talking to Dean for over thirty minutes! 

“Yeah can’t wait.” Dean whispers back and before he can say anything else, Castiel already ends the call. Castiel presses with his back against the wall and listens to his own heart beating way too fast.

_Fuck._

It takes him ten minutes to calm down and when he feels like he can breath again, he goes upstairs and looks after his children again.

He may not be the best father, but he loves his kids more than anything in the world.


	9. You're back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back with a new Chapter. As promised Dean and Cas see each other after the phone call, but it's still all shy.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel says a bit shyly, when he opens him the door the next day and Dean smiles at him. Castiel is still embarrassed, that he called Dean yesterday and actually started to cry. 

Dean seems to be a bit nervous himself, because he has one of his hands behind his back and when Castiel looks a bit more closely, the smile is a bit wobbly. Castiel continues to stare at him. How could Dean wear such tight pants and why is he always wearing flannel? 

“Are the boys awake already?” Dean asks, when he enters the and Castiel nods slowly. The night was pretty bad, since Gabriel was awake more than once, because he had a few nightmares. He didn’t want to talk about it, but Castiel knows how he gets then.

“Gabriel and Balthazar are already in the kitchen and try to eat my… breakfast.” Castiel says and he is a bit ashamed about that. He knows that he should never be allowed in the kitchen, thanks.

“And where is the little one?” Dean asks and he sounds really happy, to see the boys again. Castiel grins back at him and forgotten is that he was so serious the last time. Castiel is glad he called Dean.

“He is still in the living room, napping. If you want you can let him sleep for a little bit longer. Otherwise you are free to do whatever you like.” Castiel says and Dean nods.

“So we can go outside?” Dean wants to know and he takes off his jacket. Castiel takes it and puts it away, before he looks at Dean again. He could trust him, right?

“Samandriel isn’t really a fan, but Balthazar loves to be outside. Gabriel doesn’t really care, as long as he can make a mess.” Castiel says and this time he gets a cute laugh out of Dean. It sounds wonderful.

“Alright. I will ask them later about it. Otherwise I think I know everything, that I need to know.” Dean says and he carefully puts his shoes on the side of his hallway. Castiel smiles that Dean is being so tidy.

“It would be great, if you could maybe bath them tonight? I mean Balthazar showers on his own already. Gabriel loves to bath, but he needs his bath toys. You can find them in a blue box in the bathroom, but Gabriel can show you himself. Oh and Samandriel hates water, but maybe he would try it for you. Maybe put him in the bathtub with Gabriel together. They love that.” Castiel rambles, while he kneels down and ties his dress shoes. 

He hates to be dressed like this and would love to just change his outfit into something softer, but he never does. When he looks up again, he sees a very soft smile on Dean’s face.

“What?” Castiel wants to know and strokes his hand over his face. Oh maybe he should shave again.

“Nothing. It’s just… you think you are such a bad father, when you do really know exactly what your boys need.” Dean says and it sounds, as if that would be something special. Every parent should know the needs of their kids. Castiel gets up again and he can feel how he blushes under Dean’s gaze. 

Before Castiel can say anything else, one of his kids runs around the corner.

“Dean!” Baltazar says and he sounds really surprised, since Castiel hadn’t told them, who would be their babysitter for the night. Castiel sees how his son’s face breaks out into a smile and while he can understands that, it also hurts a bit.

“Hey Balthy, I’m so glad to see you.” Dean says and kneels down. Balthazar hugs him very hard and Dean laughs. Castiel just stands next to them and watches quietly.

“Are you going to stay and play with us?” Balthazar asks cleary excited about the idea and he even pulls on Dean’s flannel. Dean just laughs and then helps Balthazar to sit on his knees. Castiel is glad, that Dean is giving even Balthazar so much attention. 

Normally Balthazar is always left alone by the other nannies, since he can do most of the stuff alone already, while his younger brothers still need a lot of help.

“Yeah of course and I even stay until tomorrow night!” Dean says and he sounds way too excited for the sake of Balthazar. Castiel smiles down at Dean, but when Balthazar claps his hands all happy, it does hurt a bit, too. Seems like Balthazar doesn’t care that it also means, Castiel has to leave.

“So what do you wanna do today?” Dean asks Balthazar is nearly shaking. He puts both of his hands against Dean’s cheeks.

“Uhm can we go and play football? Oh and you have to see my toy cars, we could make a race or we can draw again, yeah? You could draw me!” Balthazar asks and he is talking so fast, that Castiel almost doesn’t understand him. Dean doesn’t seem to have any problems with that and nods.

“Of course we can do that, Sweetheart.” Dean says and Balthazar lights up at the pet name. Just as Balthazar opens his mouth, Gabriel runs into the hallway, since he for sure heard them. Probably ate his breakfast first, since he was starving earlier.

“Dean!” Gabriel shrieks just as loudly as Balthazar did and Dean laughs. He carefully puts Balthazar down, but kisses his cheek, before he does so. After that he hugs Gabriel very tightly.

“Hey my cutie pie. How is it going?” Dean asks and Castiel is a bit confused, that he seems to have nickname for all his sons. Gabriel laughs at it and Castiel rolls his eyes, still smiling as well. Of course Gabriel loves his nickname especially. 

“Missed you!” Gabriel says and he pouts a bit. Castiel snorts. All three know exactly how cute they look like that and it always works on Castiel. Even Dean seems to melt.

“I missed you as well, but I already promised Balthazar a lot of fun things for this weekend!” Dean says and Gabriel stops pouting immediately. 

“Pancakes?” Gabriel asks, because the must fun in his life is still food and Dean laughs loudly at that.

“Oh well I’m not sure if we will make pancakes, but I’m sure it will be good either way.” Dean says and even though it’s not what Gabriel wanted to hear, he still seems to be okay with it. Unlike he was with Castiel’s food. Castiel sighs, when he thinks back to the yelling yesterday.

“Well I… “ Castiel starts, but again he hears some steps running towards them. Samandriel looks very tired and he even yawns, when he opens the door slowly. He is still dressed in his pajamas and his bear with him.

“Dada!” Samandriel says and Castiel is already there, to pick him up.

“I’m here, baby.” Castiel whispers quietly and Samandriel cuddles more against him. At least one of his kids prefers his cuddles and not Dean’s. Just as Castiel starts to stroke his hair, Samandriel seems to realize Dean is sitting on the ground with Balthazar and Gabriel.

“Down!” Samandriel says and he wiggles in Castiel’s arms. Castiel puts him down, before he would hurt himself and Samandriel runs over to Dean. He even lets his bear fall to the ground and Castiel picks him up, before he presses the stuffed animal against his chest.

Samandriel doesn’t want to be hugged by Dean, but he waves him excitedly, when Dean winks at him.

“Hello Samandriel, did you sleep well?” Dean asks and Castiel can see how nervous his youngest son is, when he even hides behind Gabriel now, but at least he nods.

“Alright, I really need to leave.” Castiel announces and he coughs slightly, to get the attention from his sons, but they ignore him. Balthazar is already telling them what they would do with Dean the next two days.

“I said, I will leave now.” Castiel says a bit louder, but his sons are still not very interested. What is happening?

“Dean come with me! I have to show you my racecar!” Balthazar says and Dean gets up again. Balthazar takes his hand and tries to pull Dean with him. Dean smiles at Castiel while he follows the oldest brother and Castiel frowns.

Balthazar doesn’t look at his father at all and Castiel’s feels a lump in his throat at that. He never meant to hurt his kids feelings, but apparently he did. His belly starts to hurt at the thought and then Gabriel runs after Balthazar and Dean as well.

Castiel sighs. At least his kids are happy with Dean and that’s good right? They are smiling more and they don’t miss Castiel. Isn’t that what he always wanted? He only forgot, that while his kids may not miss him with a good nanny, he would still miss them.

“Dada!” Samandriel says loudly and Castiel snaps out of his thoughts. Samandriel is standing right in front of him and Castiel smiles. Of course, at least Samandriel didn’t forget him, he was always the biggest fan from his father.

“Yes, baby?” Castiel asks and Samandriel smiles back at him. Castiel is so happy, that his son isn’t crying anymore. He looks so cute like this.

“Anna!” Samandriel says and then points at the stuffed bear in Castiel’s arms. He didn’t even realize, that he was still holding it tightly against him. Castiel’s smile vanishes. Samandriel only wanted his bear and not his father. 

Castiel tries to not show his disappointment, when he bows down and gives Samandriel his dark blue bear. Samandriel presses his face against the bear and Castiel chuckles. His boy is way too cute.

“Samandriel? Papa is going to work now, okay?” Castiel asks and yeah he just wants to get a reaction out of his son. He is that selfish. Samandriel nods.

“Ok Dada.” Samandriel answers and Castiel is the one, who wants to cry now. Do his kids hate him, when Dean is around? Samandriel just walks towards the living room and then Castiel can hear Dean and his kids laughing.

He stands in the hallway for a moment longer, before he sighs and then takes his keys. He looks at his watch again and looks for his suitcase. Who would’ve thought his sons would love Dean now more than him? 

Just as he is at the door, the living room door opens again and Samandriel runs back to him. Castiel smiles, when Samandriel grins up at him.

“Dada bye bye!” Samandriel says loudly and he even blows Castiel a kiss. Castiel is so relieved, he could cry, but instead he grins too. When Samandriel starts to giggle Castiel blows him a kiss as well.

“Love you lots, Baby. Be careful and look after your brothers and Dean.” Castiel says and Samandriel nods very seriously. Gabriel chooses that moment to come back as well and he waves at Castiel.

“Love you, Papa!” Gabriel says and then Dean comes back with Balthazar on his hand. Balthazar grins widely and waves Castiel as well.

“Bye Papa, see you tomorrow night!” He says and Castiel feels so much better already. He looks back to Dean, who is grinning widely and when Dean winks at him, Castiel ducks his head.

He could get used to this.

“Bye boys!” Castiel says and leaves.


	10. Mini-Me's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah I know I'm so late! But guys I have so many great other stories that I'm writing for bangs at the moment and I hope I can share them soon! :3 x

Dean would’ve never thought, that it’s actually rather easy to babysit those three kids. When Garth first asked him, he was pretty nervous about the whole thing and not sure if he was actually good enough for this job, but so far they’ve been nothing but angels. He really hopes it stays like that.

“Okay boys. I need to put my stuff away now, yeah? Since your Papa comes back tomorrow, I stay here for another night.” Dean announces after they played for half an hour with Balthazar’s cars and the boy every round wins. Because Dean lets him win of course.

“Pajama party!” Balthazar says happily and clasps his hands. Dean laughs at that and ruffles his hair.

“Yeah maybe. So what do you say, do you wanna stay here for a bit or do you wanna come upstairs with me?” Dean asks and Gabriel is the first one at the living room door. Dean takes that as an agreement.

“We can help!” Gabriel says and he already holds his hands out. Balthazar puts his cars away and then goes over to his brother, who is still standing at the door.

“Papa always says that we have to help people, if we can.” Balthazar explains then and Gabriel nods to his words. Dean is surprised how someone could’ve ever thought that these three boys, aren’t adorable. They do have wonderful manners, just like he told Castiel.

“Aren’t you some good boys?” Dean says and he smiles at them. Gabriel ducks his head in answer and even Balthazar grins under the praise.

Samandriel who was on the couch again, opens his eyes and rubs over them. His teddy bear is still in his hands and he sits slowly up. Maybe he doesn’t want to stay back here alone and Dean would happily carry him with them.

“I’m good boy, too.” Samandriel says and wobbles a bit, when he gets up. Dean watches him, but he seems steady enough to walk and so he lets him be.

“I know you three are literally angels.” Dean says and Samandriel hides his face against his teddy bear, when Dean carefully strokes his cheek. Huh. Seems like they all never learned how to take a compliment or… the nannies just never gave them any. Dean’s heart aches.

Balthazar opens the door for them and Dean follows him, the twins right next to him. Dean takes his backpack from where it’s still leaning against the coat stand. He could live out of his backpack for two days and one night but after a life on the road, he is glad to use a wardrobe for once.

When Dean turns back, Balthazar is standing at the stairs and is obviously waiting for him, Samandriel already holding his hand. Seems like it got established now, that the Twins don’t walk on the stairs on their own. Dean isn’t sure if he should feel bad or relieved, but then Gabriel holds his hand out and he takes it happily.

“You did so good, Alfie!” Balthazar says, when they finally made it up the stairs and he even hugs his little brother. Dean’s heart swells. He can still remember how proud he always was when Sam did something, even when it was with Dean’s help.

Gabriel uses that moment to let go of Dean’s hand and runs down the corridor towards the guest room, that Dean already knows. Dean follows him and then helps Gabriel to sit down on the bed. Balthazar remains standing, while Samandriel crawls up on the bed on his own.

“I like your necklace.” Balthazar says and Dean grins at that. 

“You do? Well thank you. I got it from my brother, when I was really young and I wear it ever since.” Dean explains and he carefully strokes over the necklace. He knows that it was actually a present for their father, but Dean loves it so much. 

“It’s really cool!” Balthazar says and he looks so awestruck at it, that Dean can’t help himself. Normally he nevers allows anyone to wear or just touch it, but he is sure he could make an exception here. So Dean takes it off and before Balthazar can do anything, it’s already around his neck. A bit big though.

“You look amazing with it.” Dean says and then turns around to put his stuff away. Carefully he puts another pair of jeans and some shirts away, with those boys he would never know how much clothes he actually needs. Becky just loves to smear dirt all over him.

“Give me!” Gabriel says now and Dean looks back to the boys, because that didn’t sound too nice. Balthazar is shaking his head and takes another step away from his brother.

“Dean gave it to me!” Balthazar says and he is almost growling. Dean sighs, because he didn’t think that would happen. He throws his sweatpants and a shirt on his bed and then takes his washbag out of his backpack. He loves that he has his own bathroom here.

“Don’t fight boys.” Dean says quietly and when Balthazar nods at that request, he goes over to said bathroom and puts his stuff there.

“I want the necklace too!” Gabriel says louder this time and Dean hastily goes back to them, to see what is happening. Balthazar has the necklace in his hand and holds it over Gabriel’s head, who tries to reach it.

Before Dean can do anything about it, Gabriel breaks out into tears. Samandriel who is watching the scene, is still sitting on the bed, but he seems to be on the edge of some tears as well. Dean groans, when Balthazar even pokes his tongue out.

“Dean likes me more.” Balthazar says, grinning widely and Dean is so surprised, he opens his mouth, but he has no idea what to say. Gabriel only cries harder at that and Dean hastily goes over to him.

“Hey sunshine. That is not true, hm?” Dean whispers and he wipes Gabriel’s tears away with the hem of his flannel. Gabriel hiccups at that and Dean presses a kiss to his cheek. He can’t stand seeing them sad.

“B-but you do like me?” Balthazar asks and he sounds so fragile. Dean can see how his lower lip wobbles dangerously. Dean strokes over Gabriel’s hair once more, before he turns to Balthazar, already nodding. He has the feeling that his heart will break at the sight of these sad boys.

“Oh sweetheart, of course. But you have to understand I like Gabriel just as much.” Dean tries to explain and he holds his right hand out. Balthazar takes it, but he still wipes over his face, maybe even a bit embarrassed. He hides his face against Dean’s shoulder, when Dean pulls him closer.

Gabriel is also still holding onto Dean and apparently he is still crying quietly. Dean hugs them both and then takes off his flannel, still kneeling there. He uses it to wipe Gabriel’s face clean again and then Balthazar’s.

“And Alfie?” Samandriel asks shyly and he looks a bit worried about it all. Dean has to smile at that, how could he just forget his other favorite kid. Dean gets up and tips with his finger against Samandriel’s nose.

“I love Alfie just as much as I love Gabe and Balthy.” Dean whispers, as if it’s a secret and Samandriel looks so relieved, that Dean is a bit worried, but he isn’t done with Gabriel and Balthazar yet.

“Okay back to you guys. Gabriel, I’m sorry that I gave the necklace only to Balthazar, but I just saw how much he admired it and I just borrowed it to him, okay? But maybe I could give you one of my bracelets?” Dean asks and he hopes he can get Gabriel with that. Gabriel still looks upset but his gaze falls to Dean’s outstretched arm, watching the bracelets he has there.

Dean really enjoys to wear his jewelry, but on hunts it’s not really common and after he almost lost a finger thanks to his ring, he stopped doing it.

“Green or Blue?” Dean whispers and Gabriel automatically points at the green one, maybe that’s his favorite color. Dean kneels down again and carefully puts the bracelet around Gabriel's wrist. Gabriel looks so excited.

“You look wonderful.” Dean promises and then Gabriel is already going over the mirror and gasps at himself. Dean snorts. Samandriel gets up from the bed himself and watches his brother more closely.

“Would you like the blue one?” Dean asks and holds it out for Samandriel to see. For a second Samandriel seems to think about it, but then he does take it, smiling shyly up at Dean. He holds it up again and Dean helps him to put it around his wrist as well.

“I’m Deanie now!” Samandriel says and he giggles. Dean playfully rolls his eyes and nods. Balthazar is grinning and then he is already out of the room. Dean watches the twin for a moment, but seem content to play with their bracelets. 

Balthazar comes back with some clothes and Dean has to laugh loudly this time. The boy is carrying some flannels or at least some shirt designed like flannels and Dean has to help Balthazar into one. The twins are shortly after that wearing their flannels, too.

“You are all little Deans know, huh?” Dean asks and he isn’t sure how he feels about that. Sure his heart squeezes in his chest and he would love to cuddle them, but… Castiel wouldn’t be too happy about that. Dean had seen how sad Castiel had looked earlier and he doesn’t want to make him sad again.

This would be a one time thing and he would make sure the boys won’t forget their father.

When the twins are quietly talking to each other, Balthazar sits down on the bed. He seems really gloomy and Dean doesn’t like it. 

“Are you sad because they both got my bracelets? I still have some more.” Dean whispers and Balthazar shakes his head. Dean sits down on the bed besides him and wait for him to speak.

“I… I didn’t want to be mean.” Balthazar admits and when he looks up his bright eyes are wet. Dean resist to coo at him, but instead helps Balthazar sideways on his lap. He knows that he has to be careful now.

“Then why were you being mean?” Dean wants to know and he strokes over Balthazar's back. How could someone ever say, that those were anything but adorable, even when things like this happen.

“I wanted you to like me.” Balthazar whispers, as if it is a secret and he sniffles quietly. Dean swallows down a lump in his throat. He carefully ruffles Balthazar’s hair and presses a kiss to his head.

“But I do like you, Balthy. But still you can’t tell Gabriel that I don’t like him. We both know that is not true, right? I love each one of you, just like your Papa does.” Dean explains and Baltazar nods, before he sniffles louder.

“I just w-wanted you to be my f-friend.” Balthazar cries and he hides his face against Dean’s shirt. Dean isn’t sure what to do know, so he just holds onto Balthazar and lets him cry.

“I’m already your friend, okay?” Dean asks then and he feels Balthazar nodding, from where he still trying to hide in Dean’s shirt. Dean smiles down at him, he already feels so strong for this boys already.

“Nobody likes me. Gaby has Alfie and… I’m alone.” Balthazar whispers and Dean hugs him even more now. God, this poor kid.

“That’s not true, Balthy. Look your Papa loves you were much and I do, too. And I’m sure Alfie and Gaby do just as much. Why don’t you apologize to Gabriel, hm? I bet he isn’t angry with you.” Dean explains quietly and Balthazar is nodding again before gets up from Dean’s lap and goes over to the twins.

“Gaby?” Balthazar whispers and Gabriel turns towards him. Balthazar looks to the ground, his foot nervously tapping on the ground.

“I’m sorry Gabriel, for saying Dean doesn’t like you. Love you?” Balthazar continues and he wipes over his face again. Dean watches quietly, but he is ready to help them again. Gabriel doesn’t seem to care. He hugs his brother real hard and kisses his cheek.

“Love you too, Balthy!” 

Oh yeah, Dean definitely has a problem now. He can’t resist them. He would have to get this as a permanent job.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
